Forbidden Love
by xcherriblossom
Summary: Naruto is a failing student who is always getting into trouble, and Sasuke comes from the rich Uchiha family and is being forced to work at the rundown Konoha High School as a teacher to prove to his father that he is worthy to work in the family business. Naruto is bisexual and Sasuke has been forced into a marriage that he never wanted. High School AU. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1 - Impressions

**Okay, I am salty. Chapter 700 never happened, the character development was horrendous. I don't mind NaruHina, but I cannot stand SasuSaku. And, in memory of chapters 1-699, I decided to make this mess of a story. It contains: _very _minor NaruHina, Anti-SasuSaku, Smut/Lemon, a Teacher/Student relationship and of course, SasuNaru. If you don't like it or if these topics offend you, please go and read a story which isn't made by a currently bitter** **person.**

**Just so you know, before reading this fanfiction, I am _British_. This means that some of the words I type will look incorrect; however that is how you spell them in Britain. For example, for me it is 'realise' over 'realize' etc. I just don't want you guys to think I don't know how to spell. Haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Impressions.<strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of eggs and bacon crept through the thin walls of a certain blond boy's apartment and gradually made its way to find his nose. As soon as the rich smell hit him, sapphire eyes opened slightly and he checked his alarm clock, six-thirty in the morning. Naruto needed to be at school in two hours. Groaning slightly, Naruto forced himself to exit his sanctuary and he was greeted by the cold air of a standard Monday morning. Under normal circumstances, Naruto wouldn't care what the time was, he would sleep in as long as he could before his angry guardian would barge his way into his room and barbarically rip Naruto's sheets of his cold body; it was inhuman really. However, since Naruto's guardian, Iruka Umino, worked as a teacher at Naruto's high school, he knew that Naruto wasn't the best student. The reason for this was because Naruto was always late for school by at least twenty minutes, meaning he missed morning registration in Homeroom and ten minutes of his lesson which he first had in the morning. Also, since Naruto was underachieving in namely all of his subjects, and was known as a student who liked to prank teachers, Naruto had taken it upon himself to do better at school work since one of the things he hated most was seeing Iruka disappointed in him. He owed a lot to Iruka, so he wanted to make something of himself and impress his guardian, and so the tale of Naruto trying his best in studies started on the first day of term. The thing Naruto loved most about Iruka is that no matter what Naruto did, no matter how strict his guardian came across, Naruto always knew Iruka put Naruto's well being and future first.<p>

Homework didn't count though, right?

Slowly, Naruto trudged into the kitchen and the smell of eggs and bacon noticeably became stronger and stronger. As soon as Naruto walked into the doorway, he was greeted by a smile which belonged to Iruka who was standing at the stove in a white blouse and black trousers.

"Morning, it's great to see you up so early." Iruka said as he shovelled the eggs in the pan with a spatula, which created a hissing sound.

"New term, new me," Naruto laughed as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two cups and a cartoon which had the word 'Tropicana' printed across it.

This was their morning routine whenever Naruto was on time for school or on weekends, Naruto would get a glass of orange juice for the two of them and Iruka would make breakfast. Naruto sat down and placed the glasses of orange juice on either side of the table as Iruka walked over to the table with two plates decorated with bacon, eggs and beans for the two. Naruto thanked him as Iruka placed a plate in front of him and Iruka copied suit with his own plate.

"Itadakimasu!" Iruka and Naruto both chimed in sync as they clapped their hands together. **(1)**

The two conversed about the new school year and Naruto told Iruka that he was thinking about his future and trying to be a better student to which Iruka smiled and congratulated him. Of course, since Iruka was a teacher at Konohagakure High School, Naruto got all the juicy details about the new term from his guardian which was an extra bonus.

"There is going to be a new teacher joining our staff this term."

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked as he stopped cutting his egg, awaiting his guardians response.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he comes from a very high status family, Naruto. I don't want you giving him any cheek."

"Uchiha? Never heard of the name." Naruto scoffed. "Anyway, what is a person from a high up family doing at our crappy school? Seems a bit counterproductive."

"I'm being serious Naruto. The Uchiha name is a very important name in Japan, and I know you like to wind up your teachers, but I'm asking as your Guardian, for your sake, please don't provoke him." Iruka warned.

"Fine, fine. I promise."

"Good."

"But that still doesn't explain why he's coming to our school." Naruto mumbled as he stabbed his yolk with his fork.

"I don't precisely know why, but the rumour going round the faculty is that it is just a starter job for him so he can prove his worth to his father who is a very strict business man." Iruka explained.

"A starter job? How old is he, exactly?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Hm, I don't exactly know. He's in his early twenties, around twenty-two or three is my guess."

"I see." Naruto said, "Anyway, thank you for the food." Naruto thanked his guardian as he grabbed his vacant plate and empty glass and placed the two pieces of china on the kitchen counter.

Naruto left the kitchen and darted into the bathroom. The thought of his morning coversation drained out of his mind as he brushed his teeth and washed his tanned skin with a flannel and soap. Although Naruto did have tanned skin, dark circles from lack of sleep appeared underneath his eyes which he groaned at a little; he couldn't help it! The anime he was watching was really good. Sleep was overrated anyway.

Naruto then walked into his bedroom and got changed into his school uniform which consisted of a white blouse, black trousers, a black and red tie and a royal blue blazer. As usual, Naruto was just too lazy to tuck in his shirt or tie his tie properly so it was quite loose, or to button his top button up. Even though Naruto knew Iruka would complain about his sloppy appearance all the way to his school on the train, Naruto didn't care; it would ruin the great Naruto Uzumaki's reputation if he arrived at school looking smart.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Iruka beckoned through the flat.

"I'll be a minute!" Naruto called back as he looked into the mirror and ruffled his golden locks a bit, making it look a bit neater, however his spikes were still apparent and still stuck out. Oh well, Naruto with neat hair was a crime against humanity - the thought made him shiver.

Naruto ran out his room and to the doorway, he glanced at a foot-tapping Iruka who had an annoyed look on his face as Naruto flashed him a nervous smile. Quickly Naruto tied his shoe laces and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm ready."

"Your appearance is scruffy; I really doubt you'll be top student looking as carefree as that." Iruka pointed out with a amused look on his face.

"I really doubt the way I look will affect my education." Naruto sighed, "Are we going then? We can't be late." He said mockingly as he ran ahead of Iruka. Iruka scoffed and followed the bouncing blond boy with a smile on his face.

After Naruto and Iruka got off the train, the time was eight o'clock which was very good for Naruto's standards since the pair of them had thirty minutes to spend, well twenty actually since it was a ten minute walk from the train station to Naruto's school. The two reached the school and Iruka said goodbye to Naruto as he headed off to the Staff Room to catch up with his comrades, however Naruto knew that the real reason Iruka was in such a rush to the Staff Room was because he had the hots for a teacher called Kakashi Hatake who was his Homeroom Teacher; personally Naruto didn't know what Iruka saw in the perverted teacher, but whatever made his guardian happy. Naruto didn't have a problem that Iruka was interested in a man either, Hell, Naruto walked both sides of Sexual Orientation Street.

Naruto headed over to the Cafeteria and scanned the tables until he came across the one he was looking for, the one that was occupied by his friends, well, the ones who actually could be bothered to arrive to school this early. Lee, Choji and Shikamaru, of course. It wasn't a surprise that Naruto's best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, hadn't arrived at school yet, after all it wasn't a secret that Kiba and Naruto weren't the best students; both loved pulling pranks and were underachieving in their studies.

Naruto was quite baffled why Shikamaru was here so early, the guy loved sleep, but then again, he had heard tales from Shikamaru and Shikamaru's best friend, Choji Akimichi, that Shikamaru's mother was a entity not to be denied.

Naruto didn't have parents, and nobody seemed to know what happened to them either; Naruto was trapped inside a air suffocating orphanage ever since he was a baby, and when he turned nine years old, Iruka had arrived and rescued him from that Hell. No memories could be recalled from a time before Naruto was at the orphanage, but he was told that he was left on the doorstep ever since he was a child with a name tag that read 'NARUTO UZUMAKI', he was unwanted. Naruto didn't really ask for sympathy or pity from it though, he just decided to move along with his life and live a new one. It was in the past, right?

The blond walked over to the table that was occupied by his friends.

"What are you doing here so early?" Choji asked as he munched on a bag of chips.

Who has chips this early in the morning?

"I thought I would get here early since I am now focussing on my grades." Naruto replied, to which he heard Shikamaru grunt in amusement and Choji just burst out laughing, "Hey guys! It's not funny, I'm serious!" Naruto snapped.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Naruto!" Lee explained as he grabbed Naruto's tanned hands with sparkling eyes, "You are being youthful! We should all congratulate you in this milestone you have chosen to approach!"

Why was Lee his friend again?

"Any gossip from Iruka this year?" Choji asked.

"Ah, yeah!" Naruto replied as he sat down, "He told me there is going to be a new teacher called…Uchiwa someone…" Naruto mumbled.

"Uchiwa?" Shikamaru repeated as he slowly lifted his head up with squinted eyes.

"Something like that, he comes from a famous family apparently."

Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other and then back at Naruto; either: Naruto had gotten the name wrong or their new teacher was going to be a hand fan. **(2)**

"Naruto, you do realise that a 'Uchiwa' means hand fan?"

"It was something around those lines." Naruto huffed.

"Tsk, troublesome..."

Ah, the famous Shikamaru catchphrase.

Naruto leaned back in his seat with closed eyes and a very pompous look on his face, insulted that Choji and Shikamaru had made a fool out of him, thus insulting his pride. If it was just Choji who questioned Naruto, Naruto would not have a doubt in his mind that he was wrong, however if Shikamaru questioned his statement, that was when Naruto realised he was on fragile ground. Even though Shikamaru was probably the laziest person you would ever meet since he liked to sleep or watch clouds all the time, nobody, from first impressions, would ever think that the Nara boy was smart; nonetheless, if you just glanced at Shikamaru's tests you would see that he always had top scores in the his year group; there were even rumours going around that he had an IQ of two hundred! But, whenever Naruto asked Shikamaru, he would always say something along the lines of 'troublesome, who even cares about stuff like that anyway?' and fall back asleep.

The four of the boys made conversation for a pastime, it wasn't until Shikamaru and Choji's childhood friend, Ino, entered the Cafeteria squealing, followed by a quieter, blushing Hinata. The four boys turned around as they heard Ino's high pitched squeal echo through the cafeteria, alarming everyone. It was a good thing Ino was, in the male population, the best looking girl in school, Hinata was a close second; however Ino made more of an impression on people whereas Hinata was rather silent.

"Why are you squealing so loud?" Naruto shouted as he covered his ears.

"Because, I just saw the new teacher in he parking lot! He's _so _totally cute!" Ino squealed as she sat next to Naruto, "And I heard, that he's from like some super rich family! How cool is that?"

"See! I _told _you that he came from an important family!" Naruto said triumphantly as he placed his arms at the back of his head.

"What's his name?" Choji asked, he then turned to Naruto, "I doubt that it's Uchiwa."

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino squealed again.

"Close enough..." Naruto mumbled.

That got Shikamaru to put his head up, and he had noticeably widened his eyes. Something besides clouds peaked Shikamaru's interest? Well, now Naruto himself was intrigued.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yep! Do you know anything about him, Shika?" Ino asked as hope filled her blue eyes.

"Uchiha does come from a rich family; I'm surprised that he is working in a place like this instead of working at one of his father's companies. He probably has to prove something." Shikamaru answered.

"I didn't mean anything like_ that_!" Ino moaned as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, blowing a bit of her blonde fringe out of her face, "I meant, what does Sasuke-kun want in a woman?"

"Number one, I doubt that he has interest in a seventeen year old girl when he could have any woman he wanted since has been voted as one of the hottest males of Japan 2014, and number two, he's married."

"How do you know that he's been voted one of the hottest men in Japan, Shika?" Naruto laughed from behind his hand.

"Temari told me, smartass." He drawled.

"He's married? To who?" Ino exploded as she rose up from the table and banged her fist on the innocent slab of wood.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, her family is very high up in the Medical World, and Sakura is following in her mother's footsteps." Shikamaru drawled. "

"Is she pretty?"

"Not really my type."

"But is she pretty?" Ino repeated.

"She's not my type so I hold no interest in her; however I would be lying if I said she was ugly." Shikamaru sighed.

Ino growled in frustration and a vein looked like it was going to jump out of the side of her forehead which wasn't covered by her fringe. Subtlety, Naruto moved his chair away from Ino to escape her wrath, for some reason Naruto was the one everybody took their wrath out on. Ino was a nice girl, honestly she was probably the girl Naruto was closest to in his year group; however her anger was nothing to underestimate.

Much to everybody's surprise, Ino calmly sat back down in her seat and pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to find a picture of this 'Haruno Sakura'." She growled.

As Ino was furiously typing on her phone, her best friend, Hinata, finally spoke.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted with the usual cute smile and faint blush on her face.

"Hey Hinata, I haven't spoken to you in ages! What's up?" Naruto grinned.

It was quite strange how Ino and Hinata were best friends honestly. Ino and Hinata were exact opposites, and Ino seemed boy crazy while Hinata was just shy. To be fair to Hinata though, when Naruto had first met her in seventh grade, he thought she was really weird since she only fainted and stuttered around him, however as the years passed Hinata reluctantly became more confident and started speaking to him more. Naruto had realised that Hinata was a nice person to have a conversation with, since she was a nice girl by nature.

"I'm fine thank you, Naruto-kun, I was wondering if-"

However, Hinata was interrupted from her sentence by a scream which belonged to Ino.

"What is this?" She cried, "_This_ billboard brow is married to Sasuke-kun? No way! How did _she _get _him_?"

"Let me see."

Ino showed the phone to everybody sitting at the present and a picture of a young woman was present on her screen. She had short pink hair and emerald green eyes, also she had pale skin and a cute face, honestly Naruto didn't think she was ugly, honestly he thought she was really cute.

"She's not ugly." Naruto stated.

"She is beautiful!" Rock Lee exclaimed with glittering eyes, "She is the epitome of youth!"

"Eh, she's alright, not really my type." Choji shrugged as he munched on some more chips.

"Like, look how big her forehead is! When I go to the movies, the screen is _never _as big as that!"

"Stop being jealous." Shikamaru sighed.

"For all you know, maybe this Sasuke is the biggest bastard you will ever meet. Looks are only skin deep, you know." Naruto added.

"You cannot be _that_ beautiful if you're mean!" Ino wailed.

"Is he really all that?" Naruto asked.

"And more!" Ino whined, again.

The bell rang, signalling that it was time for class. Everybody arose from their seats and walked to their homeroom. Luckily, everybody sitting at the table belonged to the same homeroom, actually, that was how everybody came to be friends with each other in the first place, Kiba was also in their homeroom as well. He would now see none other than his guardian's crush, Kakashi Hatake. Now that Naruto recalled, wasn't it because of his behaviour that Iruka and Kakashi met in the first place to talk about it? He had to give himself props for that, and remind Iruka that next time he was angry.

The six of them walked into their homeroom and were greeted by their other friends: Shino, Neji and TenTen. Now, when Naruto first met Neji, he was _really_ intimidated by him, but after the years of getting to know Neji, Naruto realised that he was a cool guy, he just liked to stick to the rules.

"What a surprise, Kakashi-Sensei isn't here." Naruto yawned as he in his seat at the back of the classroom by the window. **(3)**

Everybody sat down in their seats. Sadly, since there were eight of them (nine if you count Kiba), their seats were spread throughout the classroom; however, at least two people sat near each other so at least they could communicate. Naruto sat near Kiba and Shikamaru, however since Shikamaru usually rested his head on the desk; it was quite boring without Kiba's presence. As Naruto sat down, he realised that it was quite silent, Naruto could only hear the rest of the class talking in the background, however he just zoned it out so it was just like elevator music to him, however a rattling door soon grabbed the blond's attention.

"Yo! Am I late?"

"Yo Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba walked over to Naruto with a quizzical look on his face.

"Since when do you come to school early?" Kiba asked.

"Because, I'm trying to be a good student."

Kiba howled and smacked his leg, letting out constant laugher, much to Naruto's annoyance. As liquids began to fall from his friends eyes, Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from him. What was with everybody and insulting him today?

"N-not in a bad way dude..." Kiba forced out in between laughs, "But _you? _The guy who played a prank on the Head Master and nearly got expelled? The guy who spray painted over school property? The guy who wrote 'how the fuck am I supposed to know? Ask him yourself.' on his test when asked how-"

A hand covered Kiba's blabbering mouth, however Kiba just licked it. Naruto pulled his hand away as if Kiba's tongue was hotter than fire.

"Ew man! Gross!" Naruto shouted as he wiped his hand on his blazer.

Before Kiba could retaliate to Naruto's outburst which had gained the attention of the class, the door rattled again. Finally, Kakashi had actually arrived to the classroom, but he was late, as usual, and he was carrying his signature book: Icha Icha Paradise. Even though Kakashi tried to deny it, it was basically porn novel. God only knew why their Principle, Tsunade Senju, let him carry it around, especially since Tsunade made it clear to the school that she was not a pushover.

"You're late Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at his late teacher.

"It's rude to point." Kakashi sighed as he closed his book, "And, I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!" The whole class shouted in sync.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously and closed his eyes in what seemed like a awkward smile, however you could never see half of his face since it was covered by a white, surgical mask all the time so it was hard to tell. **(4)**

What did Iruka see in this guy anyway?

By the time Kakashi finished doing attendance, the bell rang, alerting it's students that it was time for first period. Everybody arose from their seats and exited the classroom.

"What have you guys got first?" Kiba asked.

"I got English then History." Ino answered.

"I got double Math." Naruto groaned.

"Same." Kiba whined.

The joys of being in middle set for math.

Naruto wasn't dumb, per say, however Math definitely wasn't his strong suit. It didn't help that Naruto didn't get along with any of the previous Math teachers he had either and that may or may not be because of Naruto's talkative personality. Naruto and Kiba sighed as they both equally _despised _the subject, nor did they understand it. The duo waved goodbye to their friends and made their way to the top floor. This wasn't going to be fun.

When Naruto and Kiba reached to their destination, they realised a hoard of girls were standing outside of the classroom, squealing. The two looked at each other with one brow raised as they cautiously approached the group of girls.

"None of you aren't even in this class, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the group of girls, hoping to get a reply from one.

The girls all turned around to face the two boys, and Naruto and Kiba realised that all of the girls had envy written all over their faces, for whatever reason. But, who would willingly come to math class?

"You get to be taught by _him_." A girl swooned as she clasped her cheeks together which were sporting a faint blush.

"Taught by who?" Kiba asked.

Before the girl could reply to the two confused boys, the door opened and a young man stepped out wearing a _very _expensive looking suit and had a stoic look on his face. As Naruto scanned the man further, he could see why the girls were wetting themselves over this man, he was very attractive. The man had pale skin without one single blemish or flaw on his ivory surface, and this contrasted with his jet black hair which was spiky, but somehow it looked soft at the same time; however Naruto noticed something, when he made direct eye contact with the man, even if it was only brief, his eyes seemed thicker than ice, and devoid of any emotion which made a cold shiver run down the blonds spine...his eyes made him seem...

"Any pupils who do not attend this class, go away. You are becoming an annoyance to both I and my pupils; if you refuse, I will, without hesitation, call the Principle and she can sort this out." The man threatened coldly.

_...ruthless._

With obvious disappointment in their eyes, the girls disbanded their fangirling group and scurried away to their respected classrooms like ants. As some girls walked passed Naruto, he swore he could hear some muttering 'He's so cool.' among other things under their breath, which irked him. If a teacher snapped at him like that, Naruto would snap right back, however, Naruto did know that the females were very superficial at this school, but nonetheless it wasn't like the male population was innocent in that aspect either.

Naruto turned his head and his sapphire eyes met with the icy cold onyx ones. Although he felt slightly intimidated by the man's intense stare, Naruto stared straight back. This man seemed so...cold. Naruto clenched his fists, he didn't know why, but he took a dislike towards this man immediately. He just seemed like somebody he wouldn't want to make conversation with, then again this man didn't seem like he wanted to make conversation with anybody either.

"Are you two in my class?" The man asked with the same stoic voice.

"A-ah, yes s-sir." Kiba spluttered as he straightened himself up, Naruto couldn't help finding Kiba's cowardliness amusing and sniggered.

"Is there something funny?" The man asked.

"No sir." Naruto replied with a ghost of a smile on his face, he knew laughing in the teachers face wasn't going to get him high grades and he needed to do well in Math this year.

"Good. Now get in the classroom before I mark you as late."

"But sir, we aren't." Naruto retaliated.

"You were standing outside my classroom for a long period of time." The man replied with the same stoic voice.

"Yeah, you were shouting at those drooling girls." _I don't know what they would see in a bastard like you though..._

"Don't answer back to me." The teacher snapped, which made Naruto flinched. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki." Naruto replied with lowered eyebrows and clenched fists; he was biting his tongue so hard right now.

"Uzumaki what?" The dark haired teacher hissed.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Without saying another word, the teacher turned his back on Naruto and walked over to his desk. Kiba looked at Naruto and mouthed 'wow' to him with a shocked expression on his face. Even though the man was young, Naruto couldn't deny how strict he came across, it almost seemed like the man had mistaken this school for a military one.

As soon as crowds of more people swarmed through the door and gawking at their new, gorgeous teacher, the man placed everyone in a seating plan, and of course put Naruto at the front. This wasn't going to be fun. Naruto sighed and folded his arms, letting his head fall into them as he watched the teacher walk up to the podium and write something on the blackboard.

When the man withdrew himself away from the blackboard, Naruto read what was written on there and his eyes widened.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"Shit." Naruto whispered underneath his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! Sorry it was so shitty, needed to get things into action, you know? I was inspired by a story called 'Seduction' by obsequiouslover. It was my first fanfiction and probably my favorite. Sadly it hasn't been updated in AGES. I highly recommend it, it is in my favorites somewhere. <strong>

**1. 'Itadakimasu' is a phase people in Japan use before they eat to thank the Plants and Animals who sacrificed themselves so they could eat since Japan is mainly a Buddhist country - correct me if I'm wrong though.**

**2. 'Uchiwa' means Hand Fan in Japanese, which is where the crest for the Uchiha Clan comes from (since it's a fan).**

**3. All main characters _have _to sit by the window, I don't make the anime rules.**

**4. Surgical masks are quite common in Japan to protect people from a person's own sickness, I think? I don't know, it's going to be awkward when someone tells me I got all of this wrong. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Propositions

**Ah! I just want to thank everybody who has: favourited, reviewed and followed this story; the results were way better than I expected! And your reviews were super, super nice ;w;**

**Not BETA'd.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or it wouldn't have ended so terribly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Propositions. <strong>

* * *

><p>Somehow, Naruto had gotten through the school day alive, just by the wisp of his hair though. His new Maths teacher <em>seriously <em>scared the teenager, and it was blatantly obvious that this Uchiha Sasuke was very biased with his hatred towards the blond for some reason; and, to top it all off, Naruto had two pages of Math's equations that he didn't even understand! Naruto never did homework anyway, he usually copied the answers off somebody in his class, but sometimes the blond boy was even too lazy to do that! Despite his bag being as light as a feather this morning, somehow, due to the weight of books he had received at the start of the new term along with homework assignments, Naruto could practically feel his bag weighing his shoulder down. How he was going to carry it home, he had no idea. Naruto sighed as he tried to swing his bag over his shoulder, today had been such an uneventful day, and then again Monday's always sucked. Fights were always the best, but they seemed barely existent anymore, much to Naruto's dismay. Maybe Naruto should start a fight? All you had to do was laugh at Marley and Me and Kiba would probably destroy you and your beliefs. But, what kind of sick person laughed at that film? Naruto didn't even have the nerve to laugh at it even if he was trying to provoke his friend.

Kiba and the rest of Naruto's group of friends had gone to grab a bite to eat, when they asked Naruto if he would like to join them, Naruto stubbornly refused and claimed he was going to study at home. After receiving smartass comments from Kiba and Choji, the blond marched off in a huff, clutching tightly onto the last of his pride he had left. Even Naruto himself knew though, that he would probably end up goofing off and watch Netflix or something—why did T.V have to be so addicting? One minute Naruto would be doing his History homework on his computer, and the next he would find himself playing a game he somehow found online.

But in the blond teenagers defence, Naruto found much more interest in YouTube videos rather than searching up dead people who weren't really that relevant to him.

Naruto scraped his shoes across the concrete as he tucked his hand in his pockets, the music from his iPod blasted in his ears and he quietly hummed the lyrics to himself. Even though he wasn't really allowed to do so since school rules were so unnecessary, Naruto took a shortcut through the school car park. As he soon drifted off into his own world, Naruto seemed to forget about reality, so when a hand touched him on the shoulder, the blond may, or may not, let a very manly scream slip out. The blond jumped at the sudden contact, his earphones fell out of his ears and he was plunged back into reality.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Naruto demanded as he slowly turned around and was face to face with someone who seemed awfully familiar.

As Naruto analyzed the face in front of him, he took in the big emerald eyes and the bubblegum pink hair. A mask of surprise covered the young woman's face as she stared into Naruto's widened blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side and broke eye contact as a faint blush coloured her cheeks. While she did this, Naruto noticed how expensive her style of clothing seemed to be. Although the outfit the woman was wearing seemed very professional, her outfit had a womanly touch added to it. The bubblegum haired girl wore a baby-pink silk blouse and a cream blazer with a matching colour pencil skirt; Naruto guessed that all these clothes seemed to be from Gucci or from a designer who was well known, it was obvious that this woman was well off.

"Did I scare you?" She asked quietly, her words buttered in amusement.

"N-no!" Naruto shouted loudly, a bit too quick if he did say so himself, "You just surprised me, that's all!"

A cute laugh left the girls mouth as her emerald eyes made eye contact with Naruto again. As the picture Naruto was shown by Ino this morning came into Naruto's mind, Naruto finally knew where he had seen this girl before. Haruno Sakura; who was married to that Uchiha-Bastard.

"You're Haruno Sakura! Right?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, I'm Sakura Uchiha now, but I feel quite honoured you know me by my maiden name." She replied back, as a smile graced her girly features. This girl seemed pleasant enough, so what was she doing with the bastard? "I'm sorry to bother you, but I realised from your school uniform that you attend Konoha High School, have you perhaps seen my husband around? I can't find him anywhere."

"The bastard?" Naruto blurted out.

The pink-haired woman looked at Naruto, who was now covered his mouth, and raised a pink brow, wondering if she had heard the blond student correctly, he didn't just call her husband a bastard, right?

"I mean…that Uchiha guy? Na, I haven't seen him since second period." Naruto replied as he squinted his eyes and scratched the back of his head, trying to recall if he had seen the bastard after, but nothing came into mind.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for your time." The girl politely said as she turned her back and walked in the other direction towards the school, Naruto noticed that the woman was nervously twiddling her thumbs as she made the distance further between herself and the blond.

Now, Naruto had a choice: he could either leave the helpless, cute girl try and find her husband alone, or he could help Sakura and see how the great Uchiha Sasuke acted around his wife. Seeing Sasuke all nice and mushy would probably make the blonds day complete, and everybody needed a bit of cheering up on a Monday.

"Oi!" The blond called, trying to catch Sakura's attention. He was successful since the pink haired girl turned around to face the blond again, "If you want, I can help you look for him. I have nothing left to do, and I know that school like the back of my hand." Naruto offered with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't want to keep you-"

"Nonsense! I'd be happy to help!" Naruto grinned again, okay maybe the blond had ulterior motives, but helping somebody was a good deed at the end of the day, and now the blond now had a valid reason to neglect him studies, and maybe Uchiha-Sensei would like him a bit more for helping out his wife.

"Thank you!" Sakura called back with a hopeful smile on her face.

"No problem!" Naruto grinned as he ran to catch up with the pink-haired woman and they walked into the building together.

"Where is Sasuke-kun's classroom?" Sakura asked.

Naruto had to suppress a chuckle at hearing a mature looking woman like Sakura using the suffix '-kun' to address her Husband, it seemed a little distant. It wasn't wrong, however Naruto just thought that '-kun' was used when addressing a superior or something, and since Sasuke and Sakura were married it just seemed a bit childish; but Naruto did recall Shikamaru saying something about the Uchiha family being very formal and tight with their language.

"It's on the top floor, and I guess that if the most likely place he will be, however he may also be in the Staff Room which is just down the corridor." Naruto explained as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"Shall I check the Staff Room while you check upstairs? Walking up stairs in these high heels would be beyond painful."

"Of course…Urm, if I do see Uchiha-Sensei, shall I say that you are downstairs looking for him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes please." Sakura replied.

Naruto nodded to Sakura as he quickly ran up the stairs; Naruto made sure that he did not touch the handlebars while he ran up the stairs, nobody knew how much germs were lingering on the surface of the metal, it was no secret that students thought it was cool to spit on them.

Konoha High School wasn't the classiest school that you would find, and it wasn't located in the best area. Although, it wasn't like the people who actually attended the school were drug-dealing thugs - well, not all of them. Naruto and his friends were pleasant enough, along with mostly everybody else; Naruto had to wonder though why the famous Sasuke Uchiha decided to come to this rundown school rather than somewhere such as a Private School where the students would obey orders without hesitation, the deal was a little different with students here.

Finally, Naruto made it to the top floor, he walked down the corridor, peaking in the windows which were fixated to the doors to see if Sasuke hadn't wondered into another classroom to discuss things with another teacher. The result turned out to be unsuccessful; however, the only thing Naruto saw that was remotely interesting was a girl in the year group below his making out with a boy who didn't look at all like her current boyfriend.

Ouch.

For some reason, Sasuke's classroom _had _to be placed at the bottom of the hallway. Naruto walked over and realised that the bastards classroom was empty as well. Surely he hadn't disappeared? Didn't the man know that his wife was looking for him? However, something caught Naruto's eye, he realised the door which lead up to the roof was slightly ajar. Naruto opened the door and looked up at the stairs which lead to the outside. Cautiously, he crept up the stairs, if Sasuke wasn't up there, and it was another member of faculty, he would, without a doubt, be in trouble for being at school after hours with no reason, and creeping around. Naruto had only been on the roof a number of times, and it was exactly how he remembered it. Corpses of cigarettes were littered everywhere, joined with a few empty soda cans rolling themselves to the side. When Naruto officially stepped on the roof, he saw Sasuke standing at the fence, looking over the school grounds, and it appeared his teacher was…smoking? Naruto also noticed that Sasuke's had was gripped loosely on the grate, weaving his fingers through the holes.

"What do you want, Uzumaki? Are you not aware that school has officially ended? Therefore, you have no relevant reason to still be here, especially on the school roof." Sasuke's voice spoke with the same cold tint lurking in the words. Naruto was quite disturbed that Sasuke knew it was Naruto without turning around and looking, maybe Sasuke was a ninja? Or Naruto had a special aura of awesomeness.

"Actually, Uchiha-Sensei, I was helping your wife find you. She's been looking for you for ages." Naruto explained, "And you are hardly one to talk. Smoking on school property? You could be fired for that, you know."

Immediately, Sasuke dropped the cigarette and stomped on it, effectively putting out the red light which was emerging from the tip of the cigarette. Naruto also took note that the grip Sasuke held on the fence grew tighter, making the _whole _fence circling them rattle. Why did Sasuke seem so…tense? Surely the raven haired man didn't despise the blond _that _much, Naruto hadn't even given his teacher a reason in the first place! Let alone for the Uchiha to give off such a dark aura.

"You're not going to tell anybody I was smoking up here then, right?" Sasuke gritted out through his teeth.

"Hm, I don't know, you should have read the rules, Sens-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he was forcefully pushed up against the door, releasing a quiet yelp. Sasuke clutched Naruto's arms tightly and placed his leg in between both of Naruto's. Once again, Naruto's cerulean eyes met with Sasuke's closed off charcoal ones, and again, it made Naruto feel intimidated.

Why was Sasuke so intimidating? It wasn't like Naruto was being serious about snitching him up anyway.

Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto until the blond could feel the hot breath ghosting across his ear, which made Naruto squeeze his eyes shut.

"Listen," Sasuke whispered huskily, "You aren't going to tell anybody you saw me smoking here, do you understand? Especially not any staff."

"I wasn't anyway. What gain would I have in doing that?" Naruto retaliated, trying to drain any nervousness he felt currently. He wasn't going to show Sasuke any fear, it would only fuel to Sasuke's amusement more. Naruto looked straight ahead and clenched his fists. There was a notable difference in height between the two, Sasuke towered over Naruto, but, in Naruto's defence, Sasuke was older by several years.

"So you're not? I want a clear no." Sasuke growled in his ear again.

"Under one condition."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, much to Naruto's surprise. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke withdrew himself away from his student and had a look of disgust painted on his face. He stared at Naruto for a bit, and Naruto stared right back. Naruto's fear had completely vanished and he looked at his teacher straight in the eye with no hesitation at all. The blond wasn't going to be intimidated by a teacher, especially one who got so worked up over a cigarette.

"What is this condition, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to tutor me in maths." Naruto eventually said.

Slightly, Sasuke's eyes widened as he processed Naruto's request through his own brain. Tutoring? Well this was a surprise for the young Uchiha.

"I really doubt even my tutoring will help you. I glanced at your work you did this morning, you will probably be moved down." Sasuke stated bluntly as he stared at Naruto.

"I know I'm not good at maths! That's why I need your help; I want to make something of myself." Naruto confessed in all seriousness.

Sasuke stared at the student standing in front of him, Naruto had no idea what was going through his teachers mind, but he clung to the hope that his teacher was thinking about the offer. After another excruciating period of silence, Sasuke finally spoke to his blond student.

"Fine. I shall tutor you every Tuesday and Thursday. I am being very generous by giving up my time for this, so if you are late for even one session, the deal is off."

"Thanks a bunch Uchiha-Sensei!" Naruto grinned, finally breaking through the awkward silence, "And Sensei, you do realise that your wife is downstairs, right?"

Again, Naruto noticed that Sasuke tensed when Naruto mentioned 'his wife' which confused Naruto. Even though Naruto didn't like being kept in the dark and his curiosity was peaked, he did not dare pry any further into his teacher's business, even the blond thought that he was lucky to somehow get help from his teacher, he didn't want to ruin it by asking about his wife, which would probably end in Naruto having no tutoring sessions at all.

As the two of them walked down the steps, Naruto tried to make conversation, but it wasn't really going according to his plans, Sasuke seemed to only say the word 'hn', which probably meant something like 'no fucks are being given'.

"If I do say so, Sensei, you do have a beautiful wife. You better watch out before I steal her away." Naruto grinned.

"You're welcome to try," Sasuke said, "You do seem like the type of boy to shamelessly flirt with other women, and to be rejected five seconds after, very unnecessary behaviour."

"I have you know! Most of the girls and boys I chat up happen to be very responsive! I have the Uzumaki charm!" Naruto argued back, he felt quite proud of himself to make the Uchiha say a something else besides 'hn', however Naruto realised what he had just said, and before his teacher was confused, the blond decided to say why he had meant when he said 'girls' _and boys_', it wasn't like Naruto was keeping his sexual orientation a secret nor was he ashamed of it either; everybody around him accepted it. "Before you ask, yes I do swing for both teams."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a raised brow. Naruto could almost hear Sasuke insulting him in his mind.

"Swing for both teams, you know…the reason why I said both boys and girls. I'm bi." Naruto finished awkwardly.

"And why would I care?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I just wanted you to know so you weren't confused."

"The personal life of my student does not concern me nor does it interest me. I honestly don't care." Sasuke replied.

"I went to Antarctica once, and even the weather there wasn't as cold as you."

"Hn."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, about to explode and tell him he could shove that 'hn' where the sun don't shine, however, the blond realised that Sasuke had a smirk on his face. He actually amused his usual, stoic Sensei? Naruto eagerly awaited a million kilograms of ramen to fall down from the sky as congratulations for his achievement; sadly, no ramen showered down on the blond.

"Sasuke-kun!" A familiar voice squealed.

Naruto turned around to find the source of the voice, on the other hand Sasuke just stayed with his back turned and went completely rigid. In a second, a pink blur ran past Naruto and hurled herself into Sasuke's back. It was quite odd how Sakura couldn't go upstairs wearing high heels but she could run to Sasuke in them. Sakura's cheeks were painted a permanent pink as she clung onto Sasuke.

"Where were you?" Sakura whispered.

No reply uttered out of the Uchiha's mouth.

Naruto felt like he shouldn't be seeing this. Sakura was clinging herself to the man, and as usual, Sasuke was passive about the whole situation like he was with other girls. Was this actually what marriage was like? Naruto couldn't sense one pleasant feeling coming from Sasuke, only malice. Sasuke still hadn't turned around and Sakura still hadn't let go of her husband. Naruto felt out of place, and before he could endure any more, he finally spoke.

"Sasuke was on the roof, I just asked him for a favour, sorry it took so long! But I think I have to go now, my guardian will probably be worried." Naruto said.

It was the truth right? It was partly Naruto's fault that they were late coming down, right? It wasn't like Naruto was defending him due to a biased opinion, right? After all, it was pretty obvious Sasuke disliked Naruto, and it wasn't like Naruto enjoyed his teachers company either - but tutoring was tutoring.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried, "Would you like a payment? I could make it quickly right now, I could also make a note, or-"

"Thank you for the offer, Uchiha-san, but that's fine. I'm the one who offered to help you, right? I'm just happy I could help you guys out." Naruto grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow, Uchiha-Sensei." **(1)**

It turned out that Uchiha-Sensei wasn't a pleasant person around his wife either. What did Sakura see in him?

Naruto ran off before either of the two could reply. Iruka wouldn't be angry, Naruto was only forty five minutes later than usual, but if Naruto sent a text to his guardian telling him that he was safe and would be home shortly, everything would be alright. No harm done.

The two Uchiha's watched the blond run away down the hallway in silence.

"What a nice boy." Sakura said as she smiled watching Naruto head down the stairs.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! <strong>

**1. Uchiha-San is Sakura, since she's married to Sasuke, she's Sakura Uchiha**—**I think this is true in canon as well? I think I was just sick.**

**I think this was a quick update, but I don't know if I will update this quick usually, I'm sorry! But I need to go do my project for tomorrow, so bye!**

**-Criticism is always welcome, just please don't be a dick about it.**

**-If you are going to leave flames, please do it on your account instead of being a guest reviewer.**

**-Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Masquerade

**Not BETA'd. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading my story this far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Masquerade.<strong>

* * *

><p>Silence filled the car as the married couple sat in the awkward, tense atmosphere. Sakura noticed that her husband's hands were gripped unnecessarily tight on the steering wheel; timidly, she shot a glance at her husband who had the same hard expression on his face as he usually did, and then Sakura focused her stare on the expensive silver which circled her ring finger.<p>

Although their relationship stated that they were husband and wife, why did Sakura _still _seem so unwanted?

Sasuke and Sakura had known each other since they were seven, well, Sakura knew Sasuke. The cool boy had transferred into her Shōgakkō **(1) **when the pink haired girl was seven years old. Instantly, the pink-haired girl fell for the new male due to his good looks, along with the rest of the female population. Even Sakura admitted her feelings for the raven haired boy were a little extreme, because of rivalry, Sakura and all of her friends had many arguments which would result in all them usually crying to a nearby teacher.

Even though all of the females seemed head over heels in love with the stoic boy, and the male population shunned him due to jealously, the raven haired boy didn't seem to care in the slightest. Sakura would always watch Sasuke looking out of the window, and she always wondered what he was thinking about? Sasuke seemed to be a person of very few words, so it was very hard to figure the boy out. Sadly for Sakura, Sasuke didn't even know of Sakura's existence, which always bugged her. It wasn't like Sasuke would care anyway, why would she be different to any of the other girls when all the female population did the same thing as her: squeal over Sasuke?

It wasn't until Sakura followed Sasuke into Middle School that she confessed her feelings she had for the raven-haired boy.

Sakura was lucky that she somehow transferred into the same Middle School as Sasuke, despite Sakura's beyond average test results and brains it was still a struggle to be admitted into the prestigious Otogakure Private Academy which was located on the other side of town; Sakura doubted that she would have even been accepted if it wasn't for her family name _Haruno_. At first, Sakura's parents had been against the idea of Sakura transferring to the school that was infamous for its strict policies; however, Sakura somehow convinced them to let her join the school through constant begging and pleading. Honestly, Sakura hadn't planned on confessing her feelings to Sasuke at that time, but she did anyway; to which she was brutally rejected.

Sakura remembered when she was being taunted by her fellow classmates as they made constant snide remarks about her 'overly-massive' forehead, which was a trait of her body that she was very self conscious about.

The pink haired girl sighed as she watched the beautiful Japanese scenery pass before her dull green eyes as she leaned her arm on the car side. As Sakura watched the scenery quickly pass by through the car window, she recalled the memory of why she had confessed to Sasuke in the first place, and how she was rejected in cold blood.

* * *

><p><em>"Ew it's gross! You look like a mutant, Haruno!" A girl sneered in a bitter voice.<em>

_"How is it even that big? You must use forehead steroids or something!" Another girl jeered._

_"Sakura's from mars!" The final girl laughed._

_Sakura could feel the tears forming in her sea-foam green eyes, and although she didn't want to cry, Sakura knew that soon the tears were going to be streaming down her pale face. As Sakura hid her eyes from the people who surrounded her desk like vultures, she heard a familiar voice speak._

_"How stupid. What's the point in pointing out the traits in somebody else? It's quite obvious the reason that you're doing that is because you are insecure about your own self, therefore you three are taking it out on other people. Che, pathetic."_

_The three girls turned around in shock as they came face to face with the schools heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke. As usual, the raven looked cool and collected with his hands tucked into his pockets and a disappearing bruise was located on his left cheek. The purple colour seemed so vivid due to the Uchiha's pale, porcelain skin; the rumours going around were that Sasuke had gotten into a fight with some jealous boys from a rival school, however this fact was never proven right or wrong._

_"Sasuke-kun! It was just a joke! Right, Haruno?" The first girl laughed nervously as she glanced towards Sakura._

_"Liars are the worst." Sasuke snapped, "Go away."_

_Without saying another word, the three girls scuttled away from Sakura's desk. The pink haired girl looked up at the Uchiha with shock covering her face. Did Sasuke just stick up for her?_

_"T-thank you…" Sakura whispered with a smile on her face._

_"Next time, stick up for yourself, or you'll be called weak." Sasuke said, "Weak people are just a burden."_

_Sakura watched Sasuke walk away from her desk with shock still covering her face._

_It was from that day on, Sakura realized just how much in love she was with Uchiha Sasuke._

_It was then, that Sakura decided to confess her love to the young boy at lunch time when nobody was around. No one bothered the Uchiha at lunch since he usually ate on the roof, away from everyone. Although Sasuke gave off a 'do-not-approach-me-unless-you-have-a-death-wish' vibe on a usual basis, everyone, including the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub, realized that they should not approach the young Uchiha at lunch. Sakura didn't particularly didn't want to disturb Sasuke either and annoy him, however this was going to be the only time she actually got to confess her feelings in private, without witnesses. Deep down, Sakura knew that she would be rejected._

_The door to the roof opened and Sakura peered around the corner. She found Sasuke sitting on the side of the roof munching on onigiri **(2)** which looked delicious; the Uchiha's had the highest quality in everything it seemed, including food._

_Cautiously, Sakura approached the annoyed-looking Sasuke who still didn't bother to look up at the approaching figure, the only movement Sakura noticed was a twitch of Sasuke's left eye. Only when Sakura's shadow could be noticed hovering over Sasuke, was when the stubborn boy decided to look up at the nervous girl. A few moments of silence passed as the two made awkward eye contact with each other, Sakura had a glint of admiration in her eyes as she stared into Sasuke's uninterested black ones._

_Sasuke was so beautiful._

_"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, in an annoyed tone._

_"W-well…Sasuke-kun," Sakura started as she fiddled with her skirt a bit and looked down at her toes. How embarressing! Sakura couldn't even make eye contact to the boy she was confessing to! Sasuke must think she was stupid already. "I w-wanted to t-tell you something."_

_"Which is?" Sasuke drawled out in a monotone, clearly uninterested by the stuttering, blushing mess in front of him._

_"I LIKE YOU, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura forced out as she bowed and clenched her eyes shut, slightly shaking._

_Sasuke stared at Sakura with an unreadable expression. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's facial expression hadn't changed at all from when he first glanced at her. Hours seemed to pass before the girl heard a sigh release itself from Sasuke's mouth, which somehow gave Sakura the courage to look at the boy in front of her again._

_"You disturbed my lunch for a stupid reason like your feelings towards me?" Sasuke mocked in a cold tone._

_"But I really, really like you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried._

_"What do you like about me then?" Sasuke suddenly asked._

_Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment in shock. Was this maybe her ticket to get a chance to go out with Sasuke? Sakura straightened herself up and thought for a moment. What did she like about Sasuke?_

_"Well, for one you're really cool and smart! Plus you're really nice to look at! And I really appreciated the way you stuck up for me earlier. That was really nice of you." Sakura exclaimed as her eyes lit up in hope of being accepted by her long time crush, "Ever since you transferred into my Elementary School, I've only had eyes for you, Sasuke-kun. So please, accept my feelings."_

_Again, Sakura was greeted by a tense silence._

_"Tsk, go away." Sasuke finally said._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke in utter bewilderment. Did she say something wrong?_

_"B-but Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered._

_"Go away." Sasuke snapped as he added an intimidating glare to his appearance, "You're annoying."_

_Sakura felt the tears welling up in her eyes which again, which had no trace of hope inside them anymore. Was she just rejected by the person who mattered most to her? Why did Sakura feel the need to cry at a time like this? Especially in front of Sasuke! She didn't want to seem weak in front of the dark haired boy, but she was. Sasuke was Sakura's weakness. Even Sakura knew that._

_Sakura bowed her head. Although the probability Sasuke knew Sakura was about to burst into tears was quite high, she still didn't want Sasuke seeing it with his own eyes. Slowly, without uttering another word, Sakura took two steps backwards before she did a complete 180 turn and ran down the stairs and down the hallway until she burst into the girls toilets and barricaded herself in a cubicle. Pathetic sobs emerged from her mouth as tears poured out her eyes. Sakura had gone so far to join this school just to observe Sasuke and hopefully get closer to him, however now Sakura knew that she had just pushed the boy away even further._

_Why did Sasuke seem so annoyed when Sakura named the list of reasons why she liked him? Wasn't he the one who asked her? _

* * *

><p>Sakura snapped out of the memory as the car came to a sharp halt. Quickly, Sakura perked her head up and realised Sasuke had stopped at a red light, impatiently, he tapped on the steering wheel. It was quite obvious that he was trying to avoid any conversation with Sakura; however Sakura needed to know why Sasuke hadn't kept his word and didn't wait for her outside the car park.<p>

"Why didn't you wait outside, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked meekly.

"It was cold." Sasuke replied.

Sakura bit her lip. Sasuke was obviously hinting that he didn't want to go to this meal, since he already knew that she knew he was on the rooftop.

"I thought I told you that I booked a reservation for two at that new restaurant for the two of us. It was hard to get it since it was opening weekend and the reservations had already been booked. If we're late, we'll probably miss our table…" Sakura explained as she looked down in her lap.

"We'll be on time." Sasuke said, "I doubt a new restaurant would reject an Uchiha, our views on things are very influential to the public."

Sakura knew Sasuke wasn't trying to reassure her, he was just trying to get her to shut up.

"Why are you always so distant from me?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke glanced at his wife but then put his eyes back on the road as the traffic light flashed to green, allowing the cars to pass. Silently, Sasuke continued driving down the road as fast as he was allowed to; Sakura also stayed in the same position, slightly shaking.

This isn't the happy marriage Sakura had wished for when her father and Sasuke's father made the deal.

It was all like Sasuke promised it to be.

Lonely, forced and miserable.

"Why is this marriage so miserable Sasuke? Why can't we do something young couples are actually meant to do?"

Again, the only reply Sakura received was from the silence.

"Answer me!" Sakura cried as she raised her voice and clutched on to her husband's blazer, "…Please Sasuke, if things continue like this, I think that I'll go crazy…"

"…Sakura," Sasuke sighed "You see, a marriage is between two people who love each other. As you know, I am not in love with you, nor do I harbour any romantic feelings for you. I told you when your father and my father made the deal that this marriage would not be fun for either one of us."

Sakura wasn't even startled by such a cold reply anymore. She was used to it. The two young adults sat silently in their respected seats, and both of them didn't dare to utter another word.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Naruto called as he entered through his apartment door.<p>

"Welcome back, Naruto!" Iruka called from the kitchen.

Naruto grinned as he walked through the hall and into the kitchen where he was met with the sight of Iruka sitting at the table. From what Naruto was looking at, it seemed that Iruka was marking some projects he received today.

"You already got homework to mark already? Must suck." Naruto said as he sympathised with his guardian; marking thirty pieces of homework was probably the equivalent of two pages of math homework, "It's what you teachers get for assigning us homework, y'know."

Iruka flashed Naruto a annoyed look before he put his head back down and continued with the marking. Naruto threw his bag on the floor and sighed, he couldn't be bothered to do any homework in the meantime. He was so tired.

"Have you got any homework to do?" Iruka asked as he didn't dare look up from his marking.

"No." Naruto lied.

Iruka looked up at Naruto with a raised brow, for some reason Iruka had this amazing talent: he could tell if Naruto was lying or not—it kind of sucked, but it did help Naruto in the long run, most of the time.

"Naruto, I know for a fact that almost every teacher has assigned homework to their classes."

"How?"

"You do realise what my occupation is, don't you?"

"Staring at Kakashi-Sensei I guess since you seem to do it so well." Naruto joked, "Who I introduced you to, as a matter of fact."

Iruka did have tanned skin, more tanned that Naruto's in fact, however it was easy to see the red that exploded on Iruka's cheeks. Naruto always thought how cute it was when Iruka got all flushed—definitely bottoming type in his and Kakashi's relationship if they had one.

Naruto just threw up in his mouth a little bit.

Note to self: never think of your guardian and teacher like that again—_no matter what._

"N-Naruto! Don't say such untrue things!" Iruka stammered as he rose up from the table he was currently occupying.

Before things got a little ugly, Naruto flashed Iruka a smile, clutched his school bag in his hands and quickly ran off to his room where he was safe from his guardian. Although Iruka was a sweet person, when he was mad, he was very mad. Naruto sighed as he slumped himself against the wall, the only thing Naruto had to do was homework, which disgusted him. It is a fact that you can't spell homework without 'ew', so why was Naruto forced to do such tedious things in his own precious time? It wasn't like the teachers enjoyed marking the work either, marking the homework was probably harder than actually doing it; but, both things are pretty terrible.

It also crossed Naruto's mind that he had a tutoring session tomorrow with Uchiha-Sensei, which he wasn't looking forward to at all. Although Naruto did ask for his tutoring sessions, it wasn't as if he actually wanted to go to them. The blonde knew that his attention span was very short; usually, Naruto would lose interest in a lesson and spend the rest of the period talking to Kiba since they were in all the same lessons, however the teachers seemed very wary of sitting the duo near each other since Kiba and Naruto's antics had probably circled around the teaching staff by now. Sadly, it was very noticeable that Naruto and Kiba usually sat on opposite sides of the classroom in _every _lesson; Naruto couldn't help it if the teachers couldn't handle their amazingly-thought out pranks or constant talking! However, Naruto refused to get distracted in this tutoring session since it was just going to be him and Uchiha-Sensei one-on-one. Naruto shuddered at the thought, if it was just the two of them, Naruto had no doubt in his mind that if Naruto pushed his teacher far enough, nobody would hear Naruto's screams as Uchiha-Sensei brutally murdered him.

Uchiha-Sensei wasn't _that_ cruel, right?

"Guess I better do some homework while I'm at it…" Naruto mumbled to himself with a slight pout—Naruto knew that he usually didn't do homework (which lead to _many_ lunchtime detentions), so why he was doing it now proved how driven he was to actually get good grades this year, and Uchiha-Sensei was going to help him whether he liked Naruto or not.

One memory plagued Naruto's mind, why did Uchiha-Sensei get so upset about the cigarette? It wasn't like he would actually get fired; it was no secret that the teachers had to sneak behind the back of the school at Lunch and held a Smoking Club. The toxins released from the amount of smoking the teachers did had to raise pollution levels by fifty percent, and Naruto was pretty sure that the principle knew this fact as well. The blonde doubted that to famous Uchiha would get fired for such a dumb reason.

"That guy...he's so complicated..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he fiddled with a lock of his golden hair. Trying to figure his teacher out hurt his brain, more than Math ever did. He seemed so mysterious and closed off from everyone, but the question is: why?

As Naruto let his thoughts run through his head about his mysterious teacher, his eyes suddenly widened and he jumped out of his chair with red cheeks.

"It's not like I care about that bastard or something!" Naruto shouted, but he didn't know who he was actually trying to convince. "No! It's just he seems so grumpy all the time, and his attitude pisses me off! That's the only reason!"

Slowly, Naruto released his Math homework from his bag and laid it out on his desk with the same stubborn look on his face. Naruto didn't know _who _he was trying to convince with his loud outburst, but he wasn't reassuring himself one bit. It wasn't like he was interested in his teacher at all, although Naruto did find his teacher attractive, his personality totally sucked balls! Plus, Uchiha-Sensei wasn't Naruto's type at all; how could you have a happy relationship with such a straight-laced guy? Naruto almost pitied Sakura.

"Stupid bastard, why is he even in my head?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he furiously rubbed his head, trying to erase his Sensei from his mind. All efforts seemed to be in vain though.

"Naruto, why are you talking to yourself?" A concerned Iruka called through his door.

"No reason." Naruto reassured his worried guardian.

After a moment, Naruto heard footsteps approaching back to the kitchen, signalling to Naruto that Iruka had backed away from outside of his room.

Great, now Iruka thought Naruto was crazy.

Heavily, Naruto sighed. He needed to focus on his homework instead of that bastard he called a teacher. Maybe Naruto would learn more about him in the studying sessions; the blonde was still skeptical why Sasuke accepted to tutor the blonde. What if this was all part of some cruel bet? Naruto could imagine all of the teachers he had wronged in the past corner him in the classroom when they were halfway through his tutoring session - especially Ebisu-Sensei.

The prank he and Kiba played on the perverted teacher two years ago was very extreme, but it was hilarious nonetheless.

Without worrying himself anymore, Naruto tried to focus on his homework and was soon plunged into a world of equations - fun.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, are you coming to bed?"<p>

"No." Sasuke replied as he was preparing his final powerpoint for tomorrow.

"Another powerpoint? I thought you finished the last one?" Sakura asked.

"I did, but I'm helping a student in a tutoring session tomorrow after school. He seems to mainly be struggling with algebra the most; however from what I've seen in his previous books he doesn't seem to know much about the subject at all." Sasuke explained.

"I see, so you'll be late coming home tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you in bed soon. I really enjoyed that restaurant."

"Hn."

Sasuke heard Sakura approaching the staircase and slowly heard her footprints disappear; he sighed as he took off his glasses. Sasuke was shattered. Who knew teaching would be so much effort? His father truly knew what he was doing when he assigned Sasuke to this job to test his abilities of how he could instruct a seminar of Fugaku's workers. The raven haired man remembered his stern fathers words exactly.

_"Sasuke, I know that you want to work at the Uchiha Corp located in Japan and follow in Itachi's footsteps. However, before you do this, I want to put you to a test which I also burdened Itachi with. For a year, I want you to work at a school and apply as a teacher. If you can lead a classroom full of teenagers without one complaint from parents or a fellow co-worker, I shall let you work at my factory, however if I hear one complaint, I shall deny your plea. Even though you are my son, I cannot hire you for the sake of family bonds, if I did that, do you think the Uchiha Corporation would be so successful?"_

Sasuke cringed as he then remembered how he acted with the cigarette incident. Now that Sasuke thought back to it, the blonde was most likely trying to wind the teacher up, meaning he wouldn't have told. If Sasuke got fired from the school, even for a stupid reason such as smoking on school property, Sasuke knew his father would deny Sasuke working at his business. Sasuke would rather die than not work in the company; all the extra schoolwork he did, and he even forced himself to go to Otogakure High School just so he could follow in his older brothers footsteps. If Sasuke was denied the right of working there, his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, would never let him live it down.

_That_ was why he freaked out so much.

Sasuke had always envied Itachi. All the time, Sasuke was compared to Itachi, and it was never a 'well done, Sasuke', but it was a 'try better next time so you can be like Itachi.', ever since birth, Sasuke had always been compared to his older brother. Currently, Itachi was working overseas at another one of his father's companies in England since, of course, Itachi spoke fluent English. It wasn't like Sasuke hated his brother. He just hated being compared to him. What angered Sasuke the most was that instead of Itachi, Sasuke had to sell his hand in marriage to Sakura instead of the oldest brother since Sakura 'requested' it. Sakura probably jumped at the chance to capture Sasuke in her clutches, and Sasuke hated that.

He remembered when Sakura confessed to him. All the reasons why Sakura apparently loved him were only superficial, it wasn't things such as 'I like your personality' or 'you seem like a nice person', it was just about his looks and brains. Therefore, Sasuke just grouped her in with the rest of the fangirls. Sasuke despised his fangirls. All they did was squeal his name repeatedly as if they were broken toys.

At first, Sasuke refused to marry Sakura which he received a hard slap for. His father shouted at him, demanding why Sasuke denied his own father's wishes, and that he would never get a chance to work in the Uchiha Company if the Haruno Medical Corporation and the Uchiha Financial Corporation didn't merge due to Sasuke's stubbornness. Fugaku continued to rant that if the sole Haruno child didn't marry one of his sons, there would be no merger, and those were Kizashi Haruno's terms. Begrudgingly, Sasuke accepted Sakura's hand in marriage, but he did warn her that it would be a very lonely road up ahead. Now, Sasuke was never free to find somebody that he could actually connect to or find interest in. It wasn't as if Sasuke had anyone in mind currently, Hell, Sasuke hated almost everybody nowadays. Especially that blond kid, how dare he blackmail a teacher! If Sasuke didn't make such a big fuss about it, maybe the Uzumaki kid wouldn't have said anything in the first place. But, Sasuke knew that his father would be impressed if he turned a struggling student such as Naruto into a confident mathematician, hence why he offered to tutor the blond Dobe two days instead of one.

Sasuke admitted that he wasn't looking forward to tutoring the boy tomorrow. Ever since he found out Uzumaki liked both male and females, he seemed a bit wary of the boy. Sasuke didn't have anything against homosexuals, actually Sasuke had doubted his own sexuality many times since he realised that he was never interested in any women, but then again, it wasn't like Sasuke had ever taken an interest in a male either. Sasuke hoped that he wasn't a homosexual, despite he knew that his brother and mother wouldn't really care, Sasuke knew that his father would probably disown him since he had heard his father rant about how disgusting he found homosexuals and that 'they weren't natural' many times, and then he would probably accuse Sasuke of 'being a disgrace to the Uchiha name'. However he hoped that the blonde wouldn't take advantage of the studying session by staring at Sasuke, it wouldn't have been the first time somebody had ulterior motives of asking Sasuke for a favour—not that Sasuke gave favours out regularly, or ever at all. Actually, this was one of the few favours Sasuke had commited in his life.

The blond Dobe better be grateful.

Honestly, Sasuke was surprised when his student requested Sasuke to tutor him and that 'he wanted to make something of himself', usually if somebody asked the young Uchiha a favour, it was related to money; Sasuke didn't think the blond would be very different from the others, but he was proven wrong. **(3)**

Luckily for Sasuke, he had neither been attracted to a female or male in his life, nor did he ever hope to be. Sasuke found love a tedious, unnecessary emotion that just got in the way of one's way of thinking and clouded over a person's original judgment. Call Sasuke cynical, but he thought loving another individual was pointless.

Undoubtedly, Sasuke's student _did _have the potential to go places, but Uzumaki needed to open his eyes instead of talking and getting distracted easily. It was no secret that the blonde was smart in some areas, but just made stupid mistakes and decisions.

Before Sasuke could get distracted again by his thoughts, he put his glasses back onto his face and continued with the PowerPoint Presentation. He knew just sitting around, thinking about his troubles weren't going to finish the PowerPoint, and Sasuke only needed to do a couple pages of how to solve simple algebra equations, Sasuke thought that it was best to start out simple and then escalate to more advanced sums.

After Sasuke had finished this, maybe he could sleep in one of the guest bedrooms again? He seemed more relaxed sleeping on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! Okay, there wasn't SasuNaru in this chapter; however there will be some in the next. I promise! Well, if this goes to plan.<strong>

**I know I referenced Naruto to 'blond' or 'the blond' which pisses a lot of people off, and I do it a lot. However, since Sasuke doesn't really know Naruto's name, he just thinks of Naruto as 'that blond kid' in his head. So, I have an excuse for this chapter. I'll try to stop naming people by their own hair colours, though. Sorry!**

**1. I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HOMOSEXUALS. I am _so _sorry if I offended anybody while writing that, I just wanted the reader to understand Sasuke's fear if he _was _a homosexual. I, myself, am a bisexual, so I'm so sorry if I offended you! I would never mean to purposely offend anybody reading this. Again, I apologise if I did.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tutor

**I'm so sorry this took long to update, I was at a funeral dedicated to Sakura's character development.**

**Okay, I'm stopping with these jokes—that was a low blow from me. Sorry Sakura-fans. I don't mind Sakura. I was growing on her, honestly, but her character was butchered so badly in chapter 700.**

**Not Beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Tutor<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the school gates again. Only one thought plagued his mind: his tutoring session with Uchiha-Sensei after school. Of course, the brave Naruto Uzumaki wasn't <em>scared<em> per se, just nervous. After all, alone with a new teacher who Naruto knew nothing about wasn't safe, was it? Sure, you could just type Sasuke's name into a random search engine and a lot of information would probably pop up about the young Uchiha. However, it isn't like everything you read on the internet is true; plus, if the Uchiha's were as big as everybody made out, couldn't Sasuke's parents make sure that his slate was wiped clean if he ever committed an offensive crime? Meaning, if Sasuke had killed somebody before, surely nobody would ever find out.

Damn rich people.

Slowly, the blond made his way into the dull school which was devoid of any life, it was always like this in the mornings since everybody was half dead. Undeniably, Naruto was _way_ later to school than he was yesterday; he didn't leave with Iruka since he woke up late, much to Iruka's annoyance, nor did he even have time to make his way to the Cafeteria to greet his friends. It was straight to homeroom.

On the way to Homeroom, Naruto couldn't help but notice the large amount of females standing in front of the staff room. Were they even allowed to do that? Naruto scoffed as he realised that they were probably looking at their beloved Uchiha-Sensei. It was quite impressive that the Uchiha had so many fangirls showing him in their love and admiration on the second day of his arrival, but then the blond bitterly laughed to himself when he remembered his teacher didn't really like any of the students here and wasn't afraid to show it.

Anyway, it wasn't like the girls adored Sasuke, they adored his good looks and money.

It wasn't as if Naruto didn't find his teacher attractive, the blond would be in denial if he said that his teacher was ugly because he wasn't, but he didn't get what all the fuss was about. At the end of the day, _'Sasuke' _was just another rich prick that relied on his father for financial support. Naruto was obviously the upper man between the two of them.

Naruto realised how slow he was actually walking since he was watching the females huddle in front of the staffroom, and decided to pick up the pace. A smile tugged on Naruto's lips as he imagined the thought of Sasuke and the rest of the faculty trapped inside the staffroom. Quickly, the scene changed from a normal room into an exact replica scene from the movie 'Devil', and of course Sasuke was the culprit. It wouldn't have surprised the blond in the slightest.

Naruto made his way to homeroom where he was greeted by the rest of his friends. Surprisingly, Kiba had actually arrived on time, much to Naruto's surprise, which was actually a first.

"You're late." Neji said to the blond as he walked through the doorway.

"Good student? That didn't even last a day." Choji sighed.

"Shut up Choji!" Naruto snapped, "I'll have you know, that Uchiha-Sensei is giving me a tutoring session after school today. How dedicated is that, huh?" He smiled triumphantly.

"What?!" Kiba and Ino both shouted in sync.

Naruto turned his face to the two of his friends who both shouted the phrase for different reasons. Kiba's, was out of pure surprise, and Ino's, was for the fact that she was disappointed since she didn't get any one-on-one time with Uchiha-Sensei. Naruto would happily give his spot to her if he didn't need it, as much as Naruto hated to admit it, his teacher was a smart man, or from what he had seen from his teacher in the classroom yesterday.

"_Uchiha-Sensei?_ Uchiha-Sensei is teaching _you_? He hates you! And it's only the second day he's even been here!" Kiba complained as he empathized his point by making hand gestures.

"Why can't _I _get alone time with Uchiha-Sensei?" Ino whined, "That time with Sasuke-kun is like, so wasted on Naruto! All the knowledge Sasuke-kun shares with Naruto will go through one ear and out of the next!"

"Thanks for the support, guys." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Did you suck his dick?" Choji asked simply, as if it was a normal question.

"What the fuck? No!" Naruto shouted defensively.

"I didn't know that you'd go _that_ far to get tutored, Naruto." TenTen said with an amused smirk.

"I didn't suck his dick, guys!" Naruto repeated.

"Do not worry Naruto. For I think it is a very youthful way to show your appreciation and love for somebody!" Rock Lee exclaimed with glistening eyes.

"Naruto is Uchiha-Sensei's cock-slut!" Kiba laughed.

"Naruto so took it up the ass." TenTen laughed, continuing the joke.

Annoyance seemed to take over Naruto's senses, including his hearing and sight apparently since the enraged blond didn't seem to hear the door opening, nor see his friends glances shift to a presence behind him.

"LISTEN! FOR ONE, I DID _NOT, _AND I REPEAT, _NOT,_ SUCK UCHIHA-SENSEI'S DICK, NOR AM I HIS COCKSLUT; AND SECOND, LEE, I DO NOT LOVE UCHIHA-SENSEI. THAT'S DISGUSTING! AND WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!" Naruto yelled, getting the whole class to turn their heads in the rampaging blond's direction, "AND, TENTEN, IF ME AND UCHIHA-SENSEI DID HAVE SEX, I WOULD BE THE ONE DOMINATING _HIM_, YOU GOT THAT?" **(1)**

As Naruto finished from his loud outburst, he realised that the whole class which was usually filled with talking and murmurs had fallen silent. Amused looks from all of his friends seemed to be flashed to him. It was very obvious Kiba was trying his best to keep in laughter as tears dripped from his eyes and a hand covered his mouth. Naruto also noted that even Shikamaru and Neji had very amused smirks gracing their usual plain facial features. Ino looked sheepishly behind Naruto and then met with Naruto's blue eyes again, and Hinata twiddled with her fingers while not making eye contact with anybody. Lee looked quite embarrassed and TenTen tried stifled her laughter. Then, Naruto turned to the rest of the class who seemed to shut themselves up and stared blankly at Naruto, however amused looks and smiles seemed to be peaking on their faces.

Taking a hint from Ino's eye movements, Naruto turned 180 degrees around and noticed two figures standing directly behind him. One: being his homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Number two: another being the main topic of the conversation himself.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Well, Naruto wasn't christened with the nickname 'Konoha's Number One Loud, Knucklehead Student' for nothing, right?

Naruto stared blankly at the two men in front of him and blinked twice. Although Kakashi was wearing a surgical mask, it was quite clear that he was smirking in amusement since his cheeks were slightly pointed upwards. As the boy looked closer at his homeroom teacher, Naruto noticed that the faint outlines of a smirk could be seen through the mask. He then looked at Sasuke's face, which seemed overcome with…shock? His eyes were slightly widened and he just looked thoroughly shocked in all. The blond also noticed that in Sasuke's hands seemed to hold a sheet of paper covered in mathss equations from the first glance.

At least his teacher had _some _emotion, right?

Nervously, Naruto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly smiled at his Sensei. He was for once, lost for words. What was he meant to say when his Sensei had heard, well, _that_. Then the thought hit Naruto that his Sensei was going to be tutoring him, _alone_. Well that was going to be awkward to say the least.

"Heh heh, just correcting them, Sensei. Didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea of us, y'know?" Naruto finally said, his words coated in nervousness. "What'cha got there anyway?" He finished, a bit quieter.

The whole class burst out into hysterics a second later, Kiba's howls could be noticed among the laughs since his was the loudest. Naruto then shot a glance at Kakashi who had his face faced down and was covering his eyes with his hand as his shoulders slightly rose up and down, signalling to the flushed Naruto that even his own homeroom teacher was laughing at him! Sheepishly, Naruto then glanced at Sasuke who had an annoyed look on his face; the 'I-am-going-to-kill-you' aura was emitting from him, and it was stronger than usual. Naruto's cheeks heated up as he realised he was blushing. He then cringed as he noticed how hot his face actually was.

How hard was he blushing?!

Sasuke cleared his throat, which gained the attention of the class who seemed to be eager to find out the response of Uchiha-Sensei, who 'had a stick lodged up his ass', as claimed by many males who had him on the first day. The blonds' body tensed as he awaited Sasuke's reply; after all he was expecting him to cancel their tutor sessions which pathetically hadn't even started yet.

Or something worse.

"Dobe, don't say such stupid things, and _especially _don't broadcast them to the class." Sasuke snapped as he narrowed his eyes, "And I came here with Kakashi so I could give you this."

When Naruto heard his Sensei call him the name 'Dobe', he winced a bit. Was a teacher even allowed to call their students names? Then again, Naruto did sort of deserve it for shouting such an embarrassing thing to the whole class - it wasn't on purpose though!

Sasuke placed the sheet he had in his hands to Naruto. He skimmed the contents of the sheet quickly. Naruto was right about what was on it: Algebraic Equations, which seemed quite easy. Naruto hoped that Sasuke wasn't giving him Seventh Grade level work. Surely he wasn't that dumb? He raised a blond brow and looked up at his teacher.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he held up the sheet of paper.

"Well, while looking at your previous books I realised your algebra skills is what we need to focus on first, so I made this sheet last night. I thought we could start out simply so I can see exactly what you're stuck on." Sasuke explained.

"Wow…Thanks, Sensei." Naruto said as he looked down at the sheet in front of him.

"Uchiha-Sensei has to look out for the boyfriend." Kiba sniggered.

A quiet laugh emerged from Naruto's fellow classmates. They were too scared to actually laugh at a joke which was directed towards the Uchiha himself, _especially_ since he was standing right there. Naruto turned around and flashed Kiba a disgusted look while the raven haired man narrowed his eyes at the dog boy which made him gulp a little. Kiba then realised that what he said was a huge mistake, Uchiha-Sensei wasn't meant to be pushed.

"Shut it, muttface." Naruto shouted as he hit Kiba across the head.

"Inuzuka-kun, you can tell me why you decided to say that in your break time today." Uchiha-Sensei smirked as he left the classroom after bowing to Kakashi.

"This sucks balls." Kiba groaned as he slumped himself in his seat.

"You deserved it, you douche." Naruto mumbled as he dumped his bag on his desk.

* * *

><p>Naruto's outburst this morning had circulated around the school quite quickly, even quicker than Naruto had expected. At recess, he had about ten people approach him, and cooing 'Uchiha-Sensei' while making kissing noises - very mature for high school students. Then again, Naruto was no person to criticize people about being immature. Luckily, all of the males who approached Naruto were only doing it for a joke, so Naruto could only laugh along with them; they would never mean it maliciously, since Naruto seemed to get along well with the male population of the school due to his generally nice personality.<p>

On the other hand, the females who approached Naruto were not doing it as a joke, they were legitimately threatening him! Claiming that Uchiha-Sensei was _theirs_ and was off limits to him; and the blond now had multiple slap marks on his cheeks after retaliating that their existence for living was married to another woman, so their beloved Uchiha-Sensei was untouchable, even for them.

If this is what Uchiha-Sensei had to deal with _every _day from the females, no wonder he was so bitter!

Exhausted, Naruto slumped in his seat as he placed his tray on the dinner table. Sadly, his friends were also teasing him about this morning's events, however Naruto just laughed along with his friends, he couldn't exactly get all annoyed about it since if it happened to Kiba, Naruto would be pissing his pants; plus, Naruto still found it amusing that Kiba had a break time detention with Uchiha-Sensei. Kiba must have been wetting himself considering how intimidated he was by the Uchiha. Luckily for the blond, Naruto didn't find his teacher that intimidating anymore, considering how cowardly he must have looked when he first met his new teacher; it probably had something to do with the fact that Uchiha-Sensei gave him a jail free card out of a detention which the young Uchiha probably should have given him.

"You should have seen your face!" Kiba laughed.

"And yet, I wasn't the one with the detention." Naruto chuckled smugly.

"Yeah, but you have a tutoring session after school with him. The only reason he let _you _off a detention was so he could probably have his way with you, meaning you would be bent over the desk while he would be spanking you with a ruler - probably made of wood. Quite kinky really, I never would of pinned Uchiha as the perverted type, but you never know. The silent types are always the weirder ones."

"K-Kiba!" Ino shouted as she jumped up from her desk, "Don't insinuate such lewd things! Sasuke-kun would _never _do something like that, especially to a boy!"

"Say what you want blondie, but Sasuke is in denial if he thinks he's straight." Kiba laughed as he leaned back in his seat with a confident smile on his face, "No straight guy would take _that _much time on his hair."

"Maybe he just cares about his appearance! Unlike you, some people actually hate having flees on them!" Ino argued, defending the 'love of her life', "And how do you know he spends that much time on his hair? It could be natural you know."

"Yeah right." Kiba scoffed.

"He's married to a woman!" Ino shrieked, as Kiba was getting on her last nerve, "Sasuke-kun isn't gay, right Shika?"

"Don't get me involved in such troublesome things…" Shikamaru reluctantly replied.

Naruto thought for a moment about what Ino said: _"He's married to a woman!"_. He then recalled how cold Sasuke acted towards her; surely it wasn't a happy marriage? Naruto thought about it a lot, more that he should have. Maybe Sasuke was just really embarrassed about PDA? No, even though Uchiha-Sensei seemed like a prick, nobody would be _that_ cold to somebody they loved, not even him. Maybe it was an arranged marriage?

Naruto didn't even know why he cared about this subject, but it seemed on his mind a lot, and he knew the feeling for his curiosity to be quenched would be at higher demand in the tutoring session. The blond sighed as he started eating his bread which he had purchased, cutting his attention span from the bickering Kiba and Ino.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signalling to the students that sixth period had ended, hence, school was over. Asuma-Sensei dismissed the class and after everybody bowed to their Sensei, and then students scuttled off into the crowded corridors.<p>

"Good luck with Uchiha-Sensei, keep your butthole safe!" Kiba joked as he waved his friend off before running down the corridor.

Naruto turned around and started walking in the same direction to the maths room. Noticeably, the grip Naruto had on his school bag had grown tighter, but Naruto didn't know why. The blond wasn't one to get nervous, Hell, what did Naruto have to be nervous about? It was a tutoring session for Pete's sake!

_"Yeah, but you have a tutoring session after school with him. The only reason he let you off a detention was so he could probably have his way with you, meaning you would be bent over the desk while he would be spanking you with a ruler - probably made of wood. Quite kinky really, I would never pin Uchiha as the perverted type, but you never know. The silent types are always the weirder ones."_

Naruto's cheeks turned slightly red as he remembered what Kiba had said at lunch. Surely that wasn't going to happen! No, Naruto was just being stupid.

"…Stupid Kiba, getting me all paranoid over nothing…" Naruto mumbled underneath his breath as he looked down at the floor.

"Dobe, why are you standing around in the corridor? I told you, didn't I? If you're late to _one _tutoring session, don't expect me to tutor you again."

Naruto turned his attention upwards and saw Sasuke exiting a room on the top floor, carrying a pile of maths sheets in his hands. The blond noticed that his Sensei was wearing a pair of glasses he had never seen before. Admittedly, glasses did suit the Uchiha, it made him look more intelligent and mature, but Naruto also thought that Sasuke looked good without his glasses on too.

Not that the blond was checking him out or anything. No. He was just quietly observing his teacher.

"Well you're not in the classroom either, Sensei!" Naruto shouted, "And who ya' calling 'Dobe', jerk?!"

"Well, believe it or not Uzumaki, I have different classes to teach, hence I have worksheets which I need for tomorrow. You have no reason to be late." Sasuke explained with a calm composure as he started approaching his classroom.

"What if a teacher lets me out late?" Naruto asked as he jogged slightly to keep up with his teacher.

"That's not my problem." Sasuke replied.

"But that's unfair!" Naruto whined.

"Well Dobe, maybe if you decided to start being good in school, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?"

"Stop calling me Dobe, Teme!" Naruto shouted.

After realising Naruto had called _his teacher_ a bastard, the blond looked up to his Sensei who had an indifferent look on his face, and he wasn't even looking at Naruto. He was just silent for a minute.

"Hn."

Naruto didn't really know what to reply to 'hn', it was the sentence stopper of the century! Rivaling 'lol', 'ok' and any emoticon. It only took ten seconds for the two to reach Uchiha-Sensei's classroom. Naruto sat down at his usual desk as Sasuke placed his sheets on his own desk before pulling up a chair and sitting opposite Naruto.

"Have you got the sheet I gave you this morning?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so…" Naruto said as he opened his bag, rummaging around to find the sheet.

After Naruto had found it in his bag, he grimaced. The sheet was so crinkled it rivaled that shirt Naruto found at the back of his bed which he thought he had lost two years ago! Slowly, Naruto released the prisoner from his bag and laid it flat on the table, smoothing it out. After Naruto had ironed the sheet with his hands, he looked up at his Sensei who's brow was twitching as he looked down at the sheet.

"How could it get _that_ wrinkled in such a short period time?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his cool but obviously failing.

"I don't know. I guess I've already exceeded your expectations in one way, right Sensei?" Naruto joked, trying to erase the negative atmosphere.

Sasuke sighed as he placed his elbows on the desk and brought his hands to his face as he intertwined his fingers, hiding his mouth with his merged hands. His coal eyes looked straight into Naruto's in all seriousness. Naruto gulped. Maybe when he thought that he wasn't intimidated by Uchiha-Sensei, he might have been wrong.

"Listen, Uzumaki, if you're not taking this seriously, I can stop. I have better things to do with my time."

"N-no! I'm sorry Sensei, the next sheet of paper I have, I'll keep it neat, I promise!" Naruto spluttered, "And I _never_ break my promises, honest!"

"Okay, so now I want you to answer all the questions on the sheet."

"What?"

"Is there a problem, Uzumaki?"

"I'm just saying Sensei is that I could have done that _without _your help!"

"Just do it, you'll understand why later." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine…" Naruto grumbled.

It took Naruto fifteen minutes for him to finish the sheet, and he had only completed half of the questions since he barely understood the rest. Sasuke sighed as he marked the sheet. Naruto's confidence was shot down even more when he had only three correct!

"Sensei, number fourteen is right!"

"X plus nine equals eighteen, minus two-x is x equals three, not seven." Sasuke explained. "Where did you even get the seven from?" **(2)**

"…I guessed…" Naruto answered, looking away.

"Do I have to correct all your moronic mistakes? Usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed. "Guessing is a very unreliable source of information."

Naruto stayed silent as he watched Sasuke mark his work fluently. It was then Naruto realised how elegant Sasuke's handwriting really was. As he watched Sasuke's hand quickly move from equation to equation, he was eventually put in a trance. He then remembered Kiba and Ino's argument which they had earlier that day.

_"K-Kiba!" Ino shouted as she jumped up from her desk, "Don't insinuate such lewd things! Sasuke-kun would never do something like that, especially to a boy!"_

_"Say what you want blondie, but Sasuke is in denial if he thinks he's straight." Kiba laughed as he leaned back in his seat with a confident smile on his face, "No straight guy would take that much time on his hair."_

_"Maybe he just cares about his appearance! Unlike you, some people actually hate having flees on them!" Ino argued, defending the 'love of her life', "And how do you know he spends that much time on his hair? It could be natural you know."_

_"Yeah right." Kiba scoffed._

_"He's married to a woman!" Ino shrieked, on her last nerve, "Sasuke-kun is not gay, right Shika?"_

What if the revelation was that Sasuke was actually gay? His treatment towards his wife wasn't exactly loving. Or, maybe Sasuke was like Naruto? Bisexual, but just was a cold person overall. His eyes definitely didn't seem 'loving'. Again, Ino's words echoed through his head. He didn't even hear Sasuke demanding for his attention.

_"He's married to a woman! Sasuke-kun is not gay, right Shika?"_

"Hey, Dobe!" Sasuke said for the third time, "Dobe! Pay attention! No wonder you're doing badly in mathss!"

"Hey Sasuke, are you gay?" Naruto asked, still trapped inside his thoughts.

The magnitude of the words which emerged from Naruto's mouth were enough to make Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, and for Naruto to completely snap out of his daydreaming mode. The two looked at each other awkwardly. Sasuke stared at Naruto, shocked, whereas Naruto covered his face with a single hand, trying to fight his blush.

Why did he ask that _and_ call his teacher by his given name? Ino was such a bad influence!

Sasuke awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to get Naruto to look at him again. Reluctantly, Naruto made eye contact with his teacher and looked at him with a flushed face.

"What business is that of yours, Dobe?" Sasuke asked again, his voice a little bit shaky. He wasn't even sure himself.

"I'm sorry Sensei, it just came out. I didn't mean too…well…you know…ask you about your sexual orientation." Naruto awkwardly said while looking down at his hands.

Of course Naruto and his big mouth would mess this up!

"We all know about your outbursts, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied.

"That wasn't my fault, okay!" Naruto argued, "My friends were all saying that we did some stuff so you would tutor me, and I stuck up for myself!"

"You seem to be very wrong about something, moron."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke lowered his gaze and a malicious smirk crept onto the young Uchiha's face, and his dark bangs fell slightly in front of his pale complexion, leaving a rather menacing image.

"Don't you _ever_ think that _you _could dominate _me_, Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"I could dominate you easily Teme!" Naruto argued back, his pride getting the best of him.

"Not even in your dreams, I am stronger than you, you know." Sasuke continued.

"Oh, so in your dreams I do?" Naruto laughed.

And then silence fell across Sasuke. Was he really flirting with his student? His _male_ student? His male student who he found extremely annoying? After today's display from Naruto in the classroom which the whole staff room wouldn't stop gossiping about, along with these after school tutoring sessions, it probably looked a bit suspicious now that Sasuke thought about it. The fact was, now Sasuke was partly to blame for encouraging the blond to flirt back, after all, the blond did tell him that he was bisexual.

"Let's get back to studying, Do-" Sasuke didn't want to give the blond any nicknames either, "Uzumaki."

Naruto squirmed nervously in his seat as he realised the tense atmosphere which had dramatically changed from easy-going to serious in a flash. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't prefer to man he was just talking to a second ago. He didn't mean to make his teacher feel awkward, he just thought it was a bit of fun, but now Naruto looked back on the conversation, it was getting awfully friendly for a teacher and student.

"Yes…let's…" Naruto laughed awkwardly as he forced a smile on his face.

Sasuke passed Naruto his first sheet of paper with the correct workings and answers displayed on it, after, the raven haired man reached for his phone that was located in his pocket. As Naruto scanned his sheet of paper, looking at the mistakes he had made, he glanced up at Sasuke who seemed to be texting somebody. Naruto puffed as he realised Sasuke had a iPhone 6 which was unsurprisingly black - how professional.

Naruto heard the soft rain tapping on the window which was quite relaxing to him. Since it was winter, the sky had darkened and was full of black clouds. Slightly, Naruto clenched his pen in his hand as a thought kept crossing his mind.

_When I spoke to Sasuke, for a moment, his eyes seemed…not so empty?_

Again, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and his blue eyes were full of melancholy. Why were Sasuke's eyes so dull now? They were a lot prettier when they weren't coated in ice. Naruto decided that he liked Sasuke's eyes when the ice had melted off them for a bit. He seemed almost human. Not the snobby Uchiha from the prestigious family, but Sasuke Uchiha, a regular human.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sensei…" Naruto trailed off.

Quickly, Sasuke grabbed the sheet out of Naruto's clutches, trying to avoid any contact with the boy. Hopefully, the next tutoring session wouldn't be so awkward, or Sasuke would immediately stop these sessions. Sasuke was certain the blond wouldn't rat him out for smoking, however, at the end of the day, Sasuke was a man of his word, so he wasn't going to break his deal with the annoying blond - no matter how much he wanted to. The rest of the session passed in an awkward silence, until a hour and a half passed, signalling the end of their session.

"Sensei, can I take this sheet with me?" Naruto asked as he held up the sheet he had worked on, "So I can see how I can improve on my mistakes?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Thanks for the tutoring session, Sensei. You helped me out a lot." Naruto grinned.

"Hn."

Naruto sighed at the uninformative response from his Sensei, it was hard not to explode in his face; but Naruto wasn't going to snap at his Sensei that time, although the session was awkward, he did receive help from him. Now, Naruto could solve simple algebraic equations, and hopefully soon algebra wouldn't be a problem n the slightest.

Well, except for its existence.

"See ya tomorrow, Sensei." Naruto said before leaving the classroom.

After the blond had flung his bag over his shoulder and closed the classroom door, Sasuke released a massive sigh which he was holding in

* * *

><p><strong>1. Okay, this was kind of a badly written thing in my opinion, and I need to relax on the capitals, but I didn't know how to put it.<strong>

**2. I suck at algebra myself, so I kind of had to Google 'Algebra Questions And Answers', so I don't know if it's possible for someone to even guess seven. I'M NOT WORKING OUT ALGEBRA SUMS ORIGINALLY ANYWHERE NEAR NARUTO - IT NEEDS TO STAY PURE. I'm not even sure how I'm in top set I suck at maths.**

**As always:**

**-Criticism is always welcome, just please don't be a dick about it.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Black-Out

**Also, I would like to give a _massive _shout out to: livintoinspire.**

**I guess you could say this story is being co-written by her. She has helped me out a lot with the plot and ideas. So...go check out her profile. Seriously! She helped me out a lot with this chapter, and overall she's been a massive help! So check out her stories, you won't regret it! Also, if she didn't help me, this chapter still wouldn't of been published! I seriously cannot thank her enough!**

**Before you ask, the lemon (if it counts) is short and vague - it's meant to be. When the actual moment comes, it shall be long and graphic. Okay? OKAY.**

**Beta'd by:**** livintoinspire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - Black-Out.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>All that could be heard was the slapping of skin and moans of pleasure. Sasuke grunted as he felt the heat wrap around his hardened length, the person beneath him mewled loudly, encouraging Sasuke to keep thrusting. Sasuke's vision was hazed with lust and his body was covered in sweat. He hadn't felt this good in such a long time and as to who was giving him this pleasure; he could only see the vague outline of the body beneath him.<em>

_"S-Sasuke…so good…" A voice panted beneath him, "H-harder…p-please…"_

_Sasuke moaned in agreement, Sasuke sped up his pace, making the body beneath him moan loudly. However, it wasn't until Sasuke thrust deeper and hit that special spot, that the body underneath him screamed._

_"Ride me." Sasuke commanded breathily._

_Weakly, the body underneath him lifted itself up and wrapped their tanned arms around his pale, but well toned chest and bounced on his member. Sasuke had never been this turned on in his life, or not from what he could remember. The person who was now riding on his cock was one of the loudest people he had ever met, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing in this type of situation. Quickly, Sasuke grabbed his partners hardening length and rapidly stroked it up and down, encouraging more moans and pants from the other person. Between the loud mewls of pleasure and the constant, aggressive riding his partner was performing, Sasuke knew that he was going to reach his peak soon, and he could tell the other person whom he was with was about to as well._

_"Sasu…ke…I'm gonna…" The voice forced out in between moans._

_It wasn't until Sasuke had directly hit that special place inside his partner again that the person cried out loudly, encouraging Sasuke's climax to approach earlier than expected. Without warning, ribbons of cum shot out of his partners member, onto Sasuke's chest and onto the bed sheets while Sasuke filled his partner to the brim, who released a whimper while being filled by Sasuke. Sasuke's semen dripped out of his partner and onto the bed sheets which were already soaked in sweat. His partner then dipped his two digits into Sasuke's generous amount of cum and stared at it through hazy eyes._

_The two males panted heavily in sync with one another. Their chests rose and fell at the same time and they just stared at each other, however Sasuke still couldn't see the persons face clearly, it was just a blur._

_"So much…" The voice panted weakly._

_"S-Sensei…" He breathed._

_Suddenly, Sasuke realised that the voice that had just forced out that breathy phrase seemed awfully familiar. Sasuke blinked and noticed who the body whom just dislocated himself from Sasuke's softening member was. His vision wasn't blurry at all anymore, and he could make out the facial features of his partner clearly. Cerulean blue eyes coated in lust stared back into Sasuke's obsidian ones, and blond bangs slowly fell in front of a tanned face. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock._

_"Naruto…"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke with a start and he quickly lifted himself up from his slumber, panting heavily. He then realised that the whole room was inked out by the darkness emerging from the night sky, the only light which emitted from the room was from the streetlamps outside which crept in through the curtains and the clock next to him which read '4:06 A.M'. After Sasuke was notified by the clock on the bedside table that he had woken up two hours earlier than he was supposed to, he realised the hardness growing in between his legs. Muttering obscenities underneath his breath, Sasuke ripped his bedcovers off his sweat-coated body and plodded into the on suite which was located into the guestroom.<p>

Sasuke thought the best way to get rid of his problem was to just have a cold shower and clean himself off. Sasuke was against using self pleasuring techniques; of course Sasuke had masturbated before in his early teenage years, but he had never felt a sexual lust for anyone, let alone have a wet dream! Sasuke would be lying if he said that he was a virgin, he had lost his virginity in High School to a girl he didn't even remember; and in the early stages of his marriage Sasuke wasn't completely innocent of getting drunk at a club and going against his better judgement, however Sasuke was against such things as adultery so he stopped such nonsense. The only reason he did it in the first place was for Sakura to catch on and request for divorce willingly, but after the third time Sasuke couldn't risk the media finding out what he had been up to - it would completely ruin his image, along with his reputation. It wasn't like Sasuke particularly enjoyed it anyway, so there was no point. So why Sasuke had such an erotic dream, he had no idea; it was probably because the blond Dobe was talking about inappropriate topics such as dominance in their tutoring session, but begrudgingly Sasuke admitted that he didn't discourage the conversation either.

Stupid blond Usuratonkachi.

It was a good thing Sasuke chose to sleep in the guest room that night. Having Sakura know that Sasuke dreamed such things would be quite a predicament, and an embarrassment. Plus, if Sakura found out that Sasuke had such a dream, it would encourage her to try and seduce him which would just make him cringe. Sasuke was trying to put off 'making an Uchiha heir' for as long as he could since he knew he wouldn't enjoy it at all. Finally he didn't want Sakura to get the idea he had a high sex drive since he actually didn't, this was a once-in-a-million coincidence.

* * *

><p>Nervously, Naruto walked down the halls which were swarmed with evacuating students. In a way, Naruto envied them, he wanted to go home like everyone else, however these tutoring sessions were going to help him in the long-term; Naruto reminded himself constantly that he lucky to even grab these tutoring sessions from the famous Uchiha-Sensei, or infamous, depending of what gender you were, or what your preferences were. The blond cursed under his breath as the conversation he and his friends had from lunch earlier today popped into his head. It just made the blond more nervous seeing his teacher.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So, Naru-Chan, how was Uchiha-Sensei yesterday? Did you two have hot, gay sex in the classroom? Did you whimper as he thrust his manhood into your hole as you screamed for 'Uchiha-Sama' to go faster? Did he claim you as his own, shouting 'our love may be forbidden, but it is eternal!'?" Kiba mocked his best friend as he sat down beside him at the lunch table.<em>

_"Ew! What the fuck, Kiba? That's gross, man!" Naruto spluttered as he choked on his rice._

_"I can picture it now, Naruto begging for Uchiha-Sensei to take him and his virgin asshole as his own." TenTen giggled._

_"Did you use the rulers for other things besides drawing straight lines?" Choji asked with an amused grin._

_"Trust me Choji, nothing in that tutoring session was straight." Kiba howled._

_"You guys are fucking disgusting!" Naruto yelled._

_Naruto decided he didn't want to warn Kiba of the angered Ino standing behind him with her fist clenched. Since Kiba was a self-proclaimed man, surely a hit from Ino, a girl, wouldn't hurt. As Ino's manicured hand slapped Kiba across the head, a pathetic yelp escaped from Kiba's lips as he clutched onto his head where Ino had just practically dented._

_"For the last time, Kiba," Ino started, "Uchiha. Sensei. Is. _Not. _Gay."_

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked to himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Kiba deserved that, maybe in knocked some sense into the mutt-face. Naruto didn't know when Kiba had gotten the idea that Naruto and their math teacher were sex buddies into his head, but it is securely lodged in there. It was the only thing in Kiba's head honestly, so Naruto couldn't blame all of it on Kiba, just his dead brain cells.<p>

As soon as Naruto found himself outside of his teachers classroom, he heard muffled speaking that seemed quite irritated. Another voice could not be heard, maybe Sasuke kept a student after class and was yelling at him or her; your average student with an ounce of common sense had probably learned by now to not question the famous Uchiha-Sensei - well, except for Naruto.

Naruto leaned in and pressed his ear against the door so he could hear what his tutor was saying. It wasn't that he was eavesdropping or anything, he was just curious. That's all.

_"Sakura, you are getting on my last nerve."_

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as soon as he heard the name 'Sakura'. Immediately, it registered in Naruto's mind that Sasuke's wife was named Sakura, and it was probably not a coincidence either. Sadly, Naruto could not hear Sakura's response, so it was quite obvious Sasuke was talking, or arguing, with her on the phone.

_"The last feeling involved in this marriage is love."_

Silence followed, until Naruto heard Sasuke speak again.

_"Sakura, I've told you many times before. If you wanted to act like a married couple and play happy families with someone, you shouldn't have asked me to marry you in the first place."_

Unconsciously, Naruto clenched his fists. It seemed to Naruto that Sasuke was a guy who let all the female attention get to his head, just because females practically clung themselves onto him, Sasuke got the idea into his head that he could treat people like shit - his wife was no exception.

_"If you're going to ask such a stupid question in the first place, don't cry if I give you an honest answer." _Sasuke snapped, _"If all you're going to do is cry about it, then I'm just going to hang up."_

After Naruto had only heard silence for a few moments, and anger towards his teacher was the only thing in Naruto's mind. Without thinking, Naruto barged through the door and, to the surprise of Sasuke, pinned him up against the wall.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had finally finished teaching a class full of Seventh Graders who were shamelessly showing their fear towards him - it was better than most of his classes. All Sasuke had to do was get through a tutoring session with the Dobe and then he was done for the day. After some of the Seventh Grader females timidly said goodbye to him, the classroom was empty. Sasuke sat at his desk and ran his palms over his face, he really wasn't looking forward to today's session, not after yesterday morning's fiasco.<p>

Sasuke couldn't pin it, did he feel guilty for having such an erotic dream about a student? A bit. Was he disgusted that it was the annoying Uzumaki kid out of all people? Yes, he was. It wasn't like Sasuke _wanted _to have such a dream; he thought that he had gotten over such hormonal things ten years ago. But, in the end, Sasuke couldn't choose his dreams, so it wasn't really _that _bad - it wasn't as if he wanted something like that to happen in reality. Such thoughts disgusted him.

Snapping out of his musings, Sasuke realised that his phone was buzzing. He glanced at it and saw 'Incoming Call: Haruno Sakura' flashing on his screen. At first, Sasuke ignored it. The Dobe would walk in any second and he didn't really need him to listen to their conversation anyway. It wasn't until the second time she rung that Sasuke decided to accept her call - what if it was important? Somehow Sakura always found out business about Fugaku before Sasuke himself; a part of Sasuke was fairly certain his father did this deliberately to push Sasuke further.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered in a monotone.

_"Sasuke-kun...?"_

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke heard Sakura take a big breath on the other line before she decided to speak again.

_"Sasuke,_ _why don't you love me?"_

Sasuke stared blankly at the room in front of him. Was Sakura really bothering him with this now? He also noticed that Sakura dropped the suffix '-kun' from his name which was quite a relief, Sasuke actually felt like he was talking to an adult instead of a teenager. Sasuke knew that Sakura was being completely serious, so he thought that she at least deserved a serious answer.

"Sakura," He started "I've told you many times that this marriage was not going to be in your favour. I have known you since Elementary School and if I was going to take a romantic interest in you, I would have by now. You should know by now I'm not really the _loving_ type to the people I can't stand."

Silence was the only reply Sasuke received. He was certain that he heard a sob on the other line but thought best to ignore it.

_"Why do you hate me so much...?"_

Sasuke didn't really know how to answer that. It wasn't as if Sasuke _hated _Sakura, he didn't; however he didn't particularly feel like comforting her about it either, Sasuke didn't really comfort people.

"Sakura, I've been forced into a marriage that I did not want, and you knew that. However, so that you would have me, you blindly went along with the deal my father offered you." Sasuke explained, "My feelings didn't matter in it at all, and although I warned you this marriage wasn't going to be good for either of us, you still went along with it."

_"Everything that you've done...up until now...I've gone along with! Don't you think I deserve _something _from you?"_

"Sakura, you are getting on my last nerve."

_"Sasuke...You don't think I haven't noticed. A year ago...I remember you would constantly return home smelling of another woman's scent. I decided to bite my tongue, but now...what sort of love is this, Sasu-"_

"The last feeling involved in this marriage is love."

That's right, it was just a business ploy for the sake of Haruno and Uchiha Corporations. Sakura knew that right from the start, why she was asking questions that she already knew the answer to was quite a stupid thing to do. Maybe she was a masochist, which would explain her unexplained infatuation with the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed as he continued with his explanation.

"Sakura, I've told you many times before. If you wanted to act like a married couple and play happy families with someone, you shouldn't have asked me to marry you in the first place."

Sasuke was just welcomed with another silent sob. He was truly growing irritated by now, surely Sakura understood by now. It was quite upsetting really, Sasuke did know that Sakura was a very outgoing girl who voiced her opinions confidentially, and when it came to Sasuke, all she did was cry like a kicked puppy.

"If you're going to ask such a stupid question in the first place, don't cry if I give you a honest answer." Sasuke snapped, "If all you're going to do is cry about it, then I'm just going to hang up."

Sasuke hung up without hesitating. Hearing sobs as a reply to his explanation was not something Sasuke enjoyed, and Sakura obviously needed time to be by herself and clear up her head. It was the first time Sakura had been so open with her feelings, she certainly didn't make it obvious she knew about Sasuke's _other affairs _in the past, he slightly winced at that.

Before Sasuke could think anymore, he was caught off-guard and the next thing he knew, Sasuke was pinned up to the wall by a very angry looking blond who he was meant to be tutoring. Sasuke painted a disinterested look on his face, he didn't want to give his idiotic student to satisfaction that he was able to change his usual stoic features.

"You bastard." Naruto practically growled, "Who do you think you are? Talking to people like that."

"And who do _you _think _you _are? Using violence and swearing in front of a teacher."

"Stop acting all high and mighty!" Naruto shouted, "I get it. You're rich, females want you and males want to _be _you. But, where do you think you can get off talking to your wife like that?"

Sasuke's irritation was increasing rapidly. This Dobe didn't know a single thing about Sasuke's life, so who did he think he was talking to Sasuke like that? Like he knew him on a personal level. Naruto didn't know _anything _about Sasuke, and it annoyed him more that the idiot was listening to his private phone call.

"You don't know anything." Sasuke snapped.

"I know that you shouldn't be talking to somebody who loves you like that! You're lucky to even have someone who would marry you and accept every single flaw about you! For somebody to accept someone for who they are, it's special!" Naruto shouted, "People like you really piss me off, you treat people like shit but then you expect everyone to love you. Just feel lucky that you've got someone who loves you for you!"

Sasuke clenched his fists until they were completely white. 'Someone who loves you for you', he wanted to laugh at the sentence. Nobody loved Sasuke for himself, they just loved his good looks, power and money. Sasuke was sure that if he didn't have any of those qualities, there would be no fangirls, and Sakura wouldn't be his wife since she would probably be infatuated with somebody else. The Dobe in front of his eyes didn't know what he was even talking about, Naruto knew nothing of this. So who did he think he was, pinning Sasuke up against the wall and acting like he knew everything?

"I heard you on the phone, 'the last feeling involved in this marriage is love'. Why do you think you can talk to her like that? From what I saw, she really cares about you! You can't take that for granted."

Sasuke was getting more annoyed every second his student spoke. Sasuke was up against the wall, being berated by a mouthy dumb blond who knew nothing of the actual situation, and probably only heard half of the conversation. Something about Naruto _really_ got underneath Sasuke's skin, more than anyone else.

"Get off me," Sasuke demanded in a low voice, "Now."

"No."

Sasuke's patience was long gone.

Quickly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pushed them forward so they weren't pinning him down anymore. Naruto winced as he felt the tight grip Sasuke had on his hand. Without any hesitation, Sasuke pushed Naruto backwards, away from his own body. If Naruto wasn't a student, there was no doubt in Sasuke's mind he would have probably punched him while he was at it.

It was then Sasuke realised he may have pushed Naruto a bit harder than he was meant to since Naruto was stumbling back and looked like he was about to trip over. Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to keep his balance, however he failed miserably at it, after all Naruto was probably one of the clumsiest people he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. When Naruto fell, it didn't go unnoticed that he hit his head off the table, and with a loud thud he lay on the floor with his eyes closed.

At first, Sasuke just thought that Naruto would stand up in a few seconds while shouting curses at him, however that time never came. Sasuke stared at the unconscious body on the floor before slowly walking over to him slowly. Hesitant, Sasuke wondered whether he should call the nurse. No, he couldn't, Sasuke thought that it would be hard to explain to a colleague that he had knocked out a student. He then debated whether to call Sakura. Would she even talk to him after that argument he had with her a mere five minutes ago?

No, currently Naruto's safety was Sasuke's greatest concern.

Quickly, Sasuke grabbed his phone from his desk and pressed 'call contact' after finding her number on his phone.

"C'mon Sakura. Pick up." Sasuke murmured underneath his breath.

_"...Sasuke-kun?"_

Ah, back to the childish suffixes.

"Sakura, I shall be arriving home shortly. I need you to check someone out for me."

_"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"_

"I'll explain it later, I'm in a hurry."

_"...I see. I'll see you soon, then?"_

"Hn."

Sasuke hung up the phone without saying anything else. Naruto was his main priority at the moment, and Sasuke needed to carry him to his car as discreetly as possible. A teacher carrying an unconscious student into his car? Seems suspicious. To add to the mess, Sasuke didn't think the teaching staff nor his father would be happy if they caught wind of Sasuke knocking out a student.

It wasn't as if Sasuke meant to do it, he couldn't help if the Dobe was clumsy.

Gently, Sasuke placed his hand underneath Naruto's head and picked the unconscious body off the ground while muttering obscenities underneath his breath. Quickly, Sasuke staggered to his car, making sure that nobody was in sight of seeing Sasuke doing such a suspicious act. He cringed at the thought of another member of staff catching him carrying a student in such a compromising position.

* * *

><p>Sasuke reached his household rather quickly, quicker than he usually did. It was probably the nagging image in his head of a newspaper with the headline: 'UCHIHA KILLS HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT', and directly below it was a quote from his father stating how Sasuke would never be accepted to work at the Uchiha Company.<p>

As soon as Sasuke pulled in to the driveway, Sakura rushed out of the door with a worried look on her face. Quickly, Sasuke climbed out of his black Mercedes Benz and Sakura rushed over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, who do you need me to check out?" Sakura asked.

"He's in the back, I'll carry him inside. You get the medical supplies."

"O-okay." She said hesitantly.

Harshly, Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the car while muttering profusely underneath his breath - something about if Naruto wasn't knocked out now he would do it himself. After accomplishing getting Naruto out of the car, who was _way _heavier than he looked, Sasuke carried him inside to his house and climbed up the stairs before lying Naruto down in the main bedroom where Sakura usually slept.

A second later, Sakura hurried through the door carrying some medical supplies and a cold, damp rag which she gently placed on Naruto's forehead.

"If he just banged his head, I'm sure that he will wake up within twenty minutes, max. However if he doesn't...well, we'll have to call the hospital or the consequences will be dire." Sakura explained as she checked Naruto's breathing, making sure there was nothing abnormal in Naruto's breathing pattern, "This boy, he's the one from Monday, isn't he? What happened?"

Sasuke stayed silent as he watched the unconscious Naruto lying down on the bed. Sakura wasn't going to pry into the subject if Sasuke didn't want her to, she had learnt not to get involved in Sasuke's affairs if he didn't want you to.

"What's his name?" Sakura asked, "I didn't quite catch it when I met him."

"Uzumaki." Sasuke replied, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura stared at Naruto with a soft smile on her face as she gently pushed the blond bangs out of Naruto's tanned face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh? He's quite the looker, don't you think?" Sakura giggled, "I'm sure he's quite popular at school with the ladies."

"I wouldn't know. I don't get involved with my students."

"You seem to care though," Sakura pointed out, "This is the first time I've seen you so concerned."

"Don't say such stupid things, Sakura." Sasuke snapped as he shot a dark glare towards the pink-haired girl.

Sakura sighed as she turned away from Sasuke with her eyes half lidded in disappointment, it was the first time they had a pleasant conversation in ages that didn't involve their sham of a marriage or their opposite feelings towards one another, and now Sasuke seemed to be getting annoyed again. Sakura decided that it would be best to leave before they got into another argument again, she didn't want to after today's earlier events.

"I'll go and start dinner, then. If there is any sign in movement, but he doesn't wake up, call me; and if he doesn't wake up within twenty minutes, we'll have to call the hospital before things escalate."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in understanding.

Without saying another word, Sakura left the room and lightly shut the door. Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he sat down on the bed next to Naruto and kept a close watch on the blond, trying to find any sign of movement. Sasuke would be damned if Naruto had to take a visit to the hospital, he cringed at the thought of the media twisting the situation, making it worse than it already was, his father and Itachi's reaction and Naruto's parents reaction. Sasuke wondered how Naruto's parents dealt with him, Sasuke certainly wouldn't. Then again, Sasuke would make sure his child didn't turn out like Naruto - the complete opposite of Naruto, they would clash too much.

As Sasuke watched the motionless boys chest fall up and down, he looked over Naruto. He realised how perfectly Naruto's bangs fell in front of his face, and how his skin projected a healthy, tanned glow. His fingers ghosted over the three whisker marks on Naruto's right cheek, he wondered how Naruto had received them in the first place, was he born with them? Maybe they were birthmarks? Honestly, Sasuke had hoped they _were _birthmarks—if Naruto's childhood was as bad as it seemed, he was probably wrong. It was quite strange for Sasuke to not see the constant goofy smile plastered on Naruto's goofy face, and instead, Naruto's mouth was slightly open as he softly breathed in and out. At least his breathing wasn't irregular.

Sasuke met with azure eyes. He stared for a second, and realised that Naruto had woken up, and was staring right back at Sasuke. A few moments passed before Naruto shot up from his sleeping position and hastily looked round the room, realising that this environment was familiar to him at all.

"Where am I?" Naruto demanded.

"Relax Dobe, you're in my household."

"_Relax?_ I'm a household which belongs to the dude who knocked me out!" Naruto practically shouted, "And don't call me Dobe! How very un-Sensei-like of you!"

"_I _didn't knock you out. I pushed you off me, and you just couldn't stand up properly. I can't help that you're clumsy." Sasuke replied with a calm voice; however his brow was slightly twitching at Naruto's loud volume.

"You pushed harder than you should have!" Naruto argued.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me so forcefully in the first place."

"But you!-" Naruto cut himself off before he looked down at his hands as Sasuke turned his head to the side. They both knew what he was going to say.

"I'll go and call Sakura." Sasuke said as he lifted himself off the bed and walked towards the doorway.

"Surprised she's still here." Naruto mumbled underneath his breath.

Sasuke stopped for a moment, hearing what Naruto had just said. Naruto just stared at Sasuke's back. Instead of retaliating, Sasuke just continued walking down the stairs after a second, much to the surprise of Naruto. Naruto dropped back down onto the bed and spread his arms out while staring intently at the ceiling. On Tuesday, Naruto didn't think Sasuke was that bad, he enjoyed his Sensei's company you could say; but, after hearing Sasuke say such hurtful things to his wife, he couldn't think of Sasuke in a positive light anymore.

Sasuke was so lucky to have everything: a family, money, a life set ahead of him, and somebody who loved him unconditionally. Everything that Naruto craved with every fiber of his existence. Sure, Naruto had Iruka, but it would have been nice to have both a mother and a father throughout his life, but Naruto didn't want to complain, he tried to be lucky for everything that he received in life. That's why Naruto was so pissed off at Sasuke. When Naruto was younger, nobody would really accept him since he came from an orphanage and was instantly classed as 'an outsider' since he had no parents—nobody associated with him at all. So, for somebody to accept another human being through marriage despite all their flaws and love them no matter what, it really meant something to Naruto; marriage was something that Naruto would _never _take for granted—it was too special.

_"The last feeling involved in this marriage is love."_

What Sasuke had said to Sakura kept echoing through Naruto's mind. How could he say such a hurtful thing to her, his own wife? The person whose hand he took in marriage, who he could create a family with? Why would Sasuke take such a delicate thing for granted? That's why Naruto was so pissed off, he hated it when people took their loved ones for granted, they should consider themselves lucky that they even have someone who is blood related to them! Naruto clenched his teeth together and balled his hands into fists; just thinking about it made him mad!

"Naruto?" A soft voice spoke.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Naruto looked up to see a smiling Sakura and a disinterested looking Sasuke standing in the doorway. Quickly, Naruto sat up from the bed and sat on his knees. Sakura smiled s she walked over to Naruto and checked his temperature.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked him.

"Never better!" Naruto replied with his signature grin.

Sasuke scoffed at the statement. Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke and lowered his brows, showing his contempt. Why was this bastard so negative anyway?!

"You should be happy that I'm fine! It was your fault I was knocked out anyway!" Naruto yelled.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Dobe, you lost your footing."

"Which I wouldn't have if you didn't push me!"

Sakura sensed the tense atmosphere between the two rivals. Admittedly, she had never seen this side of Sasuke, usually he would just not care about such a, as Sasuke would call them, immature person, however something about Naruto seemed to rile Sasuke up unlike anyone else could.

"Naruto, would you like to join us for dinner?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shot Sakura a warning glare; however she didn't seem to notice as she was transfixed on Naruto's reply. However, Naruto seemed to take note of Sasuke's reaction and inwardly smirked to himself; nothing at that moment in time would feel better than pissing Sasuke off to the max.

"I'd love to." Naruto grinned, "Thank you for the offer, Sakura, _Sasuke_."

"Sasuke-kun, can you stay in here and make sure there are no aftereffects due to Naruto fainting?"

Well, he couldn't really say no, since Sasuke wasn't one hundred per cent innocent in the whole fiasco either; however Sasuke would never admit that out loud, of course.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled as she left the room to prepare the rest of the dinner, and the thick atmosphere between Naruto and Sasuke returned. The two stared at each other through silence as their eyes collided with one another, not backing down in the staring contest. Both Naruto and Sasuke told themselves that they weren't going to lose to the other in front of them.

Their stubbornness was going to kill one of them one day.

"I don't know what she sees in you, honestly. If I was her, I'd leave you straight away." Naruto scoffed as he crossed his legs and his arms.

"You don't know anything, so stop acting so high and mighty." Sasuke growled.

"I know that Sakura could do better than you."

"Well you tell her that then."

"You're such a jerk! You don't even care, do you?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"And I'll tell you again," Sasuke sighed, "You. Don't. Understand. A. Thing."

"Enlighten me." Naruto argued.

"It's none of your business."

Before Naruto could retaliate, Sasuke grabbed a book which was resting on his nightstand and dumped himself on his bed. He didn't acknowledge Naruto's presence in the slightest and kept his full attention on the book. Soon he was lost in the world of literature.

* * *

><p>"You don't deserve her, y'know." Naruto whispered as he broke the uncomfortable silence between the two.<p>

Sasuke sighed as he placed his book on the bedside table and copied his students actions by staring at the ceiling.

"It's not your place to say." Sasuke said calmly.

"Sakura accepted you for all of your flaws when she married you." Naruto stated, "She accepted everything that you are, so for you to say love isn't involved in your marriage, that's a dick move. I mean, if you were going to propose to her, or say yes to her proposal, you shouldn't say crap like that. I know it's none of my business, but you should just be more grateful, Sensei."

"Hn."

Sasuke wasn't going to explain his situation to his meddling student who he hoped passed out again, Sasuke couldn't care less of what the blond thought of him, it just irked him that Naruto was acting so high and mighty.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Naruto yelled as he spring up from the bed again.

Sasuke turned his back on the growling Naruto, trying to avoid any unnecessary conflict. He felt Naruto lie back down on the bedspread and they just laid there, in a tense silence.

Again, Naruto managed to break the silence between the two.

"When I was younger, I was brought up in an orphanage. I had no friends or nothin', people classed me as weird since I always had baggy, cheap-lookin' clothes and didn't have parents; because of that, I always used to get in trouble for someone, _for anyone_, to notice me." Naruto said.

Sasuke stayed in silence, however he was listening to the blond ramble on. There was nothing else to do, after all.

"I didn't get noticed for the good things though, like I wanted. Straight away people labeled me as a 'troublemaker' or just a stain they'd like to get rid of. Parents told their kids to stay away from me, and so they did. I guess I was pretty lonely, but I just wanted someone to accept me and not judge me 'cus of my background. No one did though." Naruto continued, "But that all changed when I met Iruka. He was nice to me, and didn't judge me or anything! Well, he shouted at me when I got in trouble at school, but he cared! I really forgot how, but me and Iruka became real close, and he started visiting the orphanage a lot. When I was seven, he officially became my legal guardian, I had never been happier. I decided from here on out I was going to make it up to Iruka, and I stopped getting in trouble. Then, in middle school, I met loads of good friends and stopped hiding behind my stupid troublemaking façade - people just accepted me for me after that, all my flaws and everything."

"What's that got to do with anything, Dobe?" Sasuke finally spoke without turning around to face the blond.

"I thought you'd like to know my point of view on your situation." Naruto explained, "I can't take stuff like relationships and marriage lightly. They're meant to be special, and Sakura accepted all of your flaws. I know you're privileged to come from a rich family and all, but you should appreciate that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke questioned his student, "It seems a bit to personal. Are you this trusting with everyone that you meet?"

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged, "I know it sounds stupid but I just feel like I can trust you, you're my Sensei after all."

"You put that much trust in your Sensei?" Sasuke laughed bitterly, "You do realise that we get paid to do stuff like listen to your problems. In the end, you're by yourself and you've got to mould a life out of it."

"You're just too bitter and pessimistic."

"Pessimistic? I didn't know you had a decent vocabulary."

"It's stuff like that which is gonna get you punched in the face, Sensei." Naruto pouted.

* * *

><p>After Sakura called the two down and checked if Naruto was still healthy, the three sat down and ate the meal Sakura had prepared. Sakura and Naruto had a pleasant conversation while Sasuke kept quiet and just poked at his food; Naruto engulfed the food down quickly and complimented Sakura about her cooking skills, leading to another conversation topic about how Sakura prepared meals in the hospital for her patients, which left an amazed Naruto gleaming at Sakura in admiration.<p>

Sasuke found it quite odd how Sakura and Naruto instantly got along with each other, and none of them were wearing fake smiles - they genuinely enjoyed each other's company. Naruto truly did know how to lure people in with his, as Naruto had quoted to him before, 'Uzumaki Charm'.

* * *

><p>After the three had finished their meals, Naruto helped Sakura clean up the dishes while Sasuke disappeared upstairs somewhere - probably to make some babies cry. Naruto was quite amazed by what he found out about Sakura, she seemed like a very talented nurse, although Naruto didn't really want to pursue a career in medical studies he certainly knew that he wanted to be passionate about his job like Sakura seemed to be.<p>

"Thank you for helping me with washing up, Naruto." Sakura smiled as she glanced at the clock, "I'm sorry I kept you a bit too late, would you like me to drive you home?"

"It's alright Sakura-Chan, you cooked me a meal, and I helped you wash up - it only seems fair." Naruto grinned.

"Are you sure? It's quite dark…" Sakura persisted.

"Don't worry! I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, nothing can hurt me!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his hand over his heart.

"Don't be such a Dobe, the train station is rough at night, plus I doubt you really know this area." A smooth voice cut in, "C'mon, I'll drop you off."

Naruto turned around to see a bored looking Sasuke swinging his car keys around with his index finger and he was tapping his foot on the carpet, waiting for Naruto to follow him.

His brave act didn't last long in front of Sakura, did it?

* * *

><p>"If you get one spec of dirt on my car, you're paying for it." Sasuke warned him when he heard Naruto open his car door.<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto sighed as he waved his hand dismissively.

The two climbed into the car, and Naruto had to admit to himself how expensive this car actually looked, it definitely matched with Sasuke's 'modern-rich' design look. Admittedly, the atmosphere in the car was quite tense, Naruto could practically grab the awkwardness floating around the student and the teacher in his bare hands; the fact of the matter was, Naruto realised that he had: eavesdropped on Sasuke's phone conversation, pinned him up against the wall (conducting violence), shouted at him numerous times, along with using a vulgar vocabulary and then joined him for dinner.

Well, today had been unexpected.

"So, we still doing the tutoring session thing?" Naruto asked awkwardly, making sure that he didn't make eye contact with his Sensei.

Silence.

Naruto sighed slightly as he slumped in his seat. Of course! Why would the ice-king teach Naruto after today's events?! He was surely going to fail in math, and then in life! All those math lessons that he skipped previously really was not worth it, was it? Okay, maybe it was fun. But that was beside the point! Naruto could see the disappointment and the shame in Iruka's eyes clearly while cursing the fact he had ever accepted Naruto into his home.

"One more slip up, and we're cancelling the tutoring sessions. Period."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who still had his eyes plastered onto the road as his eyes sparkled in surprise. Did he just hear the cold, ruthless professor correctly? A wide grin crept on Naruto's face and all of his negative thoughts which crowded his mind faded away into nothing.

"I guess. After all, you couldn't have the whole staff finding out that you knocked a student out cold!"

"Don't push me, Uzumaki."

Naruto just replied with his trademark-grin.

After Naruto had given Sasuke very unsure directions, eventually they had arrived at Naruto's apartment complex. Sasuke had parked outside and waited for Naruto to exit his car while tapping on the steering wheel.

"Thanks for the lift, Sensei." Naruto grinned.

"Just go."

Naruto's grin faltered a bit and he resisted the urge to shout the word bastard in his smug teacher's face, however he couldn't really afford to slip up again. Instead he quietly exited the car and waved to his teacher as he watched the black Mercedes Benz drive smaller and smaller into the distance until the only thing that could be seen on the road were the lonely lampposts that were illuminating the streets.

Naruto definitely thought Uchiha-Sensei wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

That didn't mean that he wasn't a bastard though!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please don't unfollowunfavorite this story. This chapter was lame, I know! However, the plot is starting in the next chapter and I know how I'm going to plan it out, so woo! *party poppers burst*.**

**I'm so sorry this chapter was sucky, I had really bad writers block, and, well...this happened. I was thinking to myself 'YOU NEED TO UPDATE THIS STORY YOU PIECE OF SHIT'. But, now that I've got this chapter out of the way, I can finally get onto the plot.**

**As always:**

**-Criticism is always welcome, just please don't be a dick about it.**

**-If you are going to leave flames, please do it on your account instead of being a guest reviewer.**

**-Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Thank You

**And the plot thickens… A bit.**

**Beta'd by: livintoinspire.**

**Also, I hope that everybody had a nice Christmas! Even though I'm like... 15 days late. Happy 15-day late Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock screamed in Sasuke's ears, yelling at him to wake up from his short sleep. Slowly, Sasuke got out of his bed, and his body ached all over. He needed to start sleeping more, three hours of sleep wasn't exactly good fuel to handle annoying teenagers all day and then mark their papers which killed Sasuke's brain cells - it surprised him how dumb some teenagers could be, he wasn't quite sure if some of his students were joking on some of the questions or not.<p>

Usually, Sakura left the house at five-thirty and arrived home around about one o'clock, so she had left the house already.

_Wonderful._

Sasuke quickly got changed out of his dark-navy tartan bottoms and oversized black t-shirt and picked out one of his various pairs of black suits in his wardrobe which admittedly were very similar to each other, the only difference between them were a different shade of dark-grey, or their designer. Besides that, they were all practically the same. He then brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face; noticeably, dark circles were growing underneath his eyes which were forming due to Sasuke constantly overworking himself, or from what Sakura claimed.

He then trudged down the stairs and made himself some tea, which of course, had no sugars in it. Sasuke _hated _sweet things. Sasuke checked the clock that was hung in the kitchen and noticed that it was only quarter-past six, and he had to be at school by eight and it only took Sasuke twenty minutes on a regular basis to get to work by car, so he had at least a hour to spend. Since Sasuke didn't really feel like cooking himself breakfast since he didn't want his suit to smell of grease, he sat on his couch and turned his plasma-screen television on.

_"And here we have Namikaze Minato, leader of the Namikaze Corporation. Namikaze-san, please may I ask you some questions?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Is it true that you and your wife are visiting Japan?"_

Sasuke inwardly cringed. The Namikaze Corporation were the Uchiha Company's biggest rivals since they had the same investors. Even though the Namikaze Group was an American company whereas the Uchiha company were Japanese, there has always been an ongoing feud between the Company's. The fact that Namikaze Minato was coming over to Japan would certainly catch Sasuke's fathers attention.

_"Yes. That's true." Minato replied with a kind smile._

_"May I ask why? Is it for your business?"_

_"Nothing of the business kind. My wife, Kushina, is originally Japanese, and she would like to visit there again to catch up with some old relatives."_

Sasuke scoffed at the statement that was obviously a lie. Although Minato looked like an innocent man, it was no secret to the Uchiha's that although he _was _kind, he was a very good businessman who usually got what he wanted. It was probably an attempt for Fugaku to lower his guard about Minato snatching some of the Uchiha Company's clients or investors, but they both knew that Fugaku wouldn't be so easily fooled. Then again, it wasn't the smartest move to reveal your plans on television either.

_"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for talking with me, Namikaze-san."_

Sasuke turned off the t.v with the push of a button and sighed. Later today he would probably get a phone call from Itachi, asking if he could stop at Sasuke's house while Fugaku discussed business with him, and Sasuke couldn't refuse either, he would just get a scolding from his father; and then, Fugaku would purposely talk about the company to Itachi in front of Sasuke to annoy him even further.

It wasn't even seven o'clock and Sasuke was already pissed off.

A great way to start the day.

* * *

><p>Fugaku's grip on his armchair noticeably tightened as soon as the interview with his rival, Namikaze Minato, ended. It angered him to no end that he was visiting Japan, where most of Fugaku's investors lived; Fugaku wasn't as foolish to believe Minato when he said that he was visiting Japan because of his wife's Japanese roots. Admittedly it was a well told lie that was kept together with a smile, but Fugaku knew that Minato took his work very seriously and wouldn't be stupid enough to reveal his plans on television.<p>

"Kabuto, come here. I need you to do a little favour for me." Fugaku ordered in his usual, stern voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"I do not care what lengths you have to go to, just find some dirt on Namikaze Minato. Anything will do."

"Anything in particular, sir?" Kabuto asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Something that I can hang in front of him, and use against him. Something that would even make him give up his company if he came down to it."

"Sir, what if there is no information about Namikaze-san? What will you do then?"

Fugaku smirked as he took a sip out of his coffee as he turned his office-chair around so he faced the window.

"There's always something, Kabuto." He said, "Companies such as the Namikaze and Uchiha Corporations didn't just _get lucky_. There's sacrifice, lies and dirty secrets, Kabuto; it's all part of being in such a risky business. So I'm sure that you will find something."

"Yes, I understand sir. I shall attend to the matter straight away." Kabuto bowed as he walked over to the office door; he stopped when his boss started talking again.

"Oh, and Kabuto, don't get caught."

"I never do, sir." Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses again, showing the evil glint in his eye before leaving the office.

As soon as Kabuto left Fugaku's office, Fugaku turned his chair around the correct way before reaching out and grabbing the phone that was placed on his desk. After dialling a number and two rings, he heard the voice of his eldest son, Itachi.

_"Father, what a surprise. Did you need something?"_

Just like Itachi, getting straight to the point.

"I'm sure that you have watched the interview with Namikaze Minato recently."

_"Yes, I did. He's coming over to Japan, I see."_

"Itachi, on Saturday you and I shall discuss matters here. Make flight arrangements immediately. You can stop at Sasuke's house or book a hotel, it doesn't matter, just as long as you get here at one p.m sharp on Saturday."

_"Yes, father. I shall ask Sasuke as soon as possible."_

"Good. Don't disappoint me, Itachi."

* * *

><p>"Eh!? No way!"<p>

"Naruto, just do it." Iruka sighed.

"No way! I'm not a girl! Why do _I _have to give a lunch to Uchiha-Sensei!?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, from what you told me last night, he looked after you. It only seems reasonable for you to give him something as a thank you." Iruka explained.

"It was _his _fault in the first place!" Naruto argued, "And a _bento _out of all things!?"

"Well, it wouldn't of happened if you didn't _pin him up against the wall and listen to his conversation."_

Naruto opened his mouth to speak and then quickly shut it. Okay, maybe he _shouldn't _of pinned his teacher up against the wall and, as Iruka put it, 'condone violence on a member of staff', but who talks to their _wife _like that!? The whole ordeal pissed him off! All Naruto wanted to do was put Uchiha-Sensei in his place, that's all!

"Did you miss the part where he _knocked me out?_" Naruto exaggerated.

Iruka sighed as he patted Naruto's blond spikes with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Naruto, I know how Uchiha-Sensei handled the _situation_ wasn't the best, he should have gone to the nurse, and _not _bring you back to his home. It was very unprofessional. The fact that the whole ordeal happened is preposterous for a teacher. However, it wasn't _just _Uchiha-Sensei to blame, you shouldn't of grabbed onto him in the first place. Mauling you off, even through force, was something I would have done; I really doubt that he had the intention of knocking you out. Also, if I go and complain to Tsunade, I really doubt there's anything _major _she could do. You would get in trouble, or even _expelled_ for putting your hands on a teacher. Firing Uchiha-Sensei would be a lot of hassle for Tsunade considering he's an _Uchiha_. If I had a doubt in my mind Uchiha-Sensei knocked you out with malicious intent, I would be up to Tsunade in an instant, however, I think that it would be a lot more trouble than it's worth." Iruka explained, as Naruto turned his head to the side. "However, if you _really_ want me to go in and complain, or you think he did it on purpose, I, no we, can go in."

"...No... I don't think Uchiha-Sensei did anything on purpose..." Naruto admitted.

Iruka sighed as he patted Naruto's shoulder, congratulating his maturity. Iruka knew Naruto wasn't one to blame another for something they didn't do; no matter how stubborn Naruto came off to be, he was one of the kindest, pure-hearted people that he had ever met. Naruto's personality and kind-heart was the main reason he took Naruto into his care in the first place.

"Anyway, he'll just throw it away! He's _really _ungrateful!" Naruto whined.

Iruka sighed. Naruto was really against this idea, wasn't he?

"Well, even if he does, it would be nice for him to know that you want to thank him."

"But I don't!" Naruto argued, "Besides, _I _didn't even make it. It wouldn't be very sincere, would it?"

"Uchiha-Sensei doesn't know that though, does he?"

"Lying to a member of staff? Iruka, I'm ashamed." Naruto mocked.

"_Naruto._"

"Fine." Naruto sighed as he stomped his foot and walked out of the door with his usual pout on his face.

Iruka sighed and a small smile graced his tanned face. When the subject somehow got onto Uchiha-Sensei, since Naruto usually brought him up for one reason or another, Naruto reactions were quite entertaining to watch. Uchiha-Sensei really seemed to get under Naruto's skin, but at the same time it was obvious to Iruka that the blond admired his teacher and respected him enough to recognize his skills as a teacher.

Naruto would never admit that out loud of course, due to his stubbornness, but Iruka had noticed every time the raven-haired teacher was the main topic of a conversation, Naruto seemed to get very involved with it - no matter what they were talking about.

Iruka thought that it was kind of cute.

* * *

><p>Kiba howled out with laughter as soon as he saw Naruto carrying the bento with an annoyed expression on his face, Neji was smirking, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Choji found it amusing, Shino was looking at a fly on the window, Lee was screaming about 'youthful love' and Ino looked like she wanted to question Naruto's intentions.<p>

"You're such a good wife, Naru-Chan!" Kiba joked, "Cooking dinner for your husband." He laughed.

"Shut up, Kiba! Iruka forced me to do it!" Naruto gritted out.

"We both know that's not true." Ten-Ten intruded with her chin rested in her hands.

"Naruto, do you know how much lunches Uchiha-Sensei gets given to him every day?" Ino asked with folded arms and a raised brow, "If you wanted to thank him, I don't think a bento is such a good choice. He'd probably just chuck it like he does with the rest."

"Did that happen to you, Ino?" Choji asked while munching on his chips.

"O-of course not!" Ino stammered with red cheeks, "If _I _made him something, I'm sure that he would eat it!"

Naruto and Kiba shot a questioning look at Ino, along with the others. It was quite obvious Ino was trying to hide something, but nobody pried further, unless they wanted to end up with a bump on their head, inflicted by Ino herself.

"I don't even want to thank the bastard myself, but Iruka told me to." Naruto sighed as he got out of his chair, "Anyway, I'm going to give this to Uchiha-Sensei before lunch is over. See you guys soon."

"You gonna eat that?" Choji asked while gesturing to Naruto's plate with his chopsticks.

"Go for it." Naruto sighed as he walked away from the table with the bento scrunched in his hands.

The people sitting at the table sat silently until the head of blond hair had left the cafeteria, when he did, Neji released a sigh as he kept his arms crossed. The whole table turned to him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Ten-Ten asked.

"You can't tell me that you honestly don't see it." Neji said.

"See what?" Choji asked while munching on Naruto's left over rice.

"Don't you think Naruto's relationship with Uchiha-Sensei seems a little too friendly?" Neji asked, "I mean, I don't have him as a teacher so I can't particularly say anything without hard facts, but from what you told me, Kiba, he doesn't seem to tolerate students that much, but he seems to tolerate Naruto enough, who is one of the most intolerable students in this school. It just seems a bit weird."

"Neji, you're smart and everything, but Uchiha-Sensei and Naruto? You've got to be kidding me." Ten-Ten replied with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"I understand what Neji's saying. Uchiha-Sensei and Naruto's _relationship _seems a bit too close for comfort. We best keep an eye on those two." Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome. Just like Naruto."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at his desk, still staring at his phone from the call he just had. As he predicted, he got a call from his older brother asking if he could stop at Sasuke's place - to which Sasuke unwillingly obliged. He didn't mind his older brother, actually his older brother meant a lot to him, but due to the facts that Fugaku was going to visit frequently, and Sakura was obviously intimated by Itachi, who in turn, found it quite amusing. He was not looking forward to it at all. Sasuke lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes that were constantly closing, trying to keep himself awake.<p>

It wasn't until he heard a knock at the door he looked up and saw a familiar student standing at the door. Sasuke grimaced. He couldn't be bothered for Naruto's childish antics again, _especially _not today.

"Come in." He sighed.

On cue, the blonde walked in through the door and was, for some reason, holding his tanned hands behind his back, looking somewhat anxious. It was a pleasant change to see the usual loud, obnoxious blond acting silent for once in his life. Sasuke stared disinterested at the blond while Naruto was scratching the back of his head and deliberately avoiding eye contact with his teacher.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't _want _anything." Naruto replied a bit too quietly which was unusual for the flamboyant blond.

"Why did you come up here, then?" Sasuke asked with his fingers intertwined and covering his mouth, a habit that he had picked out when he was only twelve.

"Just so you know, this wasn't _my _idea, it was Iruka's! So, if you're getting that impression... Well, you're wrong!" He spluttered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the seemingly nervous boy in front of him who was acting more weird than usual, which, Sasuke thought, would be impossible. On top of all that, Naruto was making no sense whatsoever. He frowned at the annoying student standing before him.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Naruto shouted defensively, "It's just that Iruka wanted me to give you this, y'know..." He said more quietly, and timidly than before.

Before Sasuke could ask what on earth Naruto was talking about, Naruto quickly revealed a rather-big bento container and placed it on his desk, and then he awkwardly took four steps back so Sasuke's annoyed aura wouldn't strangle him; Naruto was too young to die.

"...A bento...?" Sasuke questioned awkwardly with a raised brow as he looked down at the boxed-lunch as a confused look covered Sasuke's face. If Naruto wasn't so reluctant to leave, he would have found the sight fairly amusing.

"Yeah..." Naruto answered awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, "Iruka told me to give it to you because of last night to say thanks, so... Thanks, I guess..."

"For a second I thought you were a teenage girl confessing your undying love." He said sarcastically.

"Pfft, in your dreams." Naruto snorted as he adjusted the bag on his back.

Sasuke slightly flinched at this. He didn't think Naruto and dreams were a good thing to discuss because of _earlier _events in the week. As Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, the two were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door that made both Naruto and Sasuke turn their heads.

It was Hinata.

"Come in." Sasuke said, which was apparently loud enough for Hinata to hear.

"H-hello Uchiha-Sensei...I was wondering if I could wait outside for Naruto-kun..." Hinata requested shyly with pink cheeks.

"Of course you can, there's no need to ask this old coot." Naruto grinned as he patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't touch me so familiarly, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke scolded.

"That hurts, Sensei." Naruto pouted, in a joking manner, he then turned his attention to Hinata, "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute, just wait a sec!"

"O-okay." Hinata replied coyly as she quietly shut the door.

"How dense can you be?" Sasuke sighed as he recalled the pink cheeks the girl was sporting as she looked at Naruto. How could somebody who actually seemed _decent _fall for the Dobe?

"Huh?"

"Figure it out yourself, Dobe."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked curiously as he cocked a brow.

Sasuke shook his head and turned back to his laptop as he slipped his black-rimmed glasses back on his face, trying to block Naruto's presence from the room. After a good twenty seconds, Sasuke sighed as removed his glasses again, facing a serious-looking Naruto with crossed arms.

"What do you want, Dobe? If that's all you wanted then leave."

"What do you want me to figure out? You can't say something like that and leave me hanging!" Naruto complained.

"You're very persistent for a Dobe."

"Stop calling me a Dobe!" Naruto demanded, "It's not very good for a teacher to give a student a nickname that means 'dead last', y'know?"

"If I recall, Uzumaki, you've called me 'teme' on numerous occasions, which is a very impolite way of saying 'you'. I am sure that a student shouldn't be calling their _teacher _such things; also, I highly doubt that you don't call me worse behind my back."

"Whatever," Naruto pouted as he turned around, "Hinata's waiting for me anyway, she's better than Stupid Sensei!"

"_You _have no right to call people stupid, stupid."

"You can't hit a teacher Naruto, you can't hit a teacher." Naruto repeated his hushed phrase many times before he walked over to the door with his back turned to Sasuke, obviously not seeing the amused smirk on Sasuke's face as he watched the blond with his onyx eyes.

Without another word, Naruto left the room with an annoyed expression on his face and his eyes were closed, making the blond look rather like a fox. It was a childish habit Naruto had kept over the years, but he rarely ever did the, as Iruka called it, 'The Fox Squint'. Hinata noticed that Naruto had walked out of the classroom and quickly jogged over to him.

"Naruto-kun! What did Sensei want?" Hinata asked.

"That bastard didn't want anything. Iruka forced me to give him a bento and he was so rude about it! I wonder why girls even waste their time on a bastard like him!" Naruto ranted, "You don't like Uchiha Sensei, do you Hinata?"

"W-well, no…" Hinata answered coyly, "…I like someone else." She whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata.

"N-no!" Hinata spluttered.

"Well I'm glad you don't like Uchiha-Sensei, Hinata." Naruto grinned as he walked forward, leaving Hinata with a red face.

"Why are you glad that I don't like him, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Well, I really don't know how you'd tell Neji you like someone, especially a teacher." Naruto answered obliviously, "Your cousin's intimidating, even though Neji's cool most of the time, he gives me the creeps."

"Ah…I see…" Hinata answered.

"Plus, a pretty girl like you could do better than stupid Uchiha-Sensei."

Hinata stopped as soon as the words left Naruto's mouth. Did Naruto just call her pretty? She felt like she was going to faint! But, no, she couldn't! Hinata's main objective, besides Naruto acknowledging her feelings, was to become a stronger person, which meant no fainting because of her shyness - hopefully, she was going to overcome it soon. Quickly, she caught up with the blond with a small smile on her face.

Even if Naruto never accepted Hinata's feelings romantically, she was happy enough to stay by his side.

* * *

><p>Sasuke parked in his driveway. The sky was dark since he left work late, it was around seven-thirty which was a hour later than Sasuke was let off work, but he was procrastinating seeing his older brother. Itachi apparently arrived at Sasuke's house at around five o'clock which was probably a lovely surprise for Sakura; Sasuke probably should have warned her, but if you worked in the business you have to be used to surprises.<p>

But the look on Sakura's face would have been priceless.

Sasuke turned his attention to the bento that Naruto had given to him earlier this morning which he hadn't touched, he didn't know why he didn't just throw it away, Sasuke got out of his Mercedes Benz and walked towards his door as slowly as possible, trying to stall himself. As he told himself many times, he doesn't hate, nor dislike Itachi, Itachi hasn't done anything wrong. It was just the way his father flaunted Itachi's success in front of him; maybe it was jealously? Envy? When Sasuke was younger, according to his mother, Mikoto, neither his mother or father could keep Sasuke away from Itachi. Even Sasuke remembered how much affection he had for Itachi when he was younger and how Itachi was such a good older brother who always made sure that Sasuke was happy. It all changed when Itachi reached thirteen years of age, when Fugaku put Itachi under his wing and gradually the two of them drifted apart and somewhere along the line Sasuke and Itachi were barely on speaking terms unless it was business related.

It was quite sad, really.

As soon as the key turned in the lock and the door opened, Sasuke caught sight of Itachi's suitcase sitting by the steps, and the smell of chicken lingered through the hall. Sasuke walked into the living room and there he saw his older brother, wearing a casual outfit which was quite a rare sight, seeing the usual formal-wearing Itachi wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Ah, Sasuke. It's nice to finally see you again." Itachi greeted as soon as Sasuke entered the living room, "How long has it been? Two years?"

"Aniki, it's nice to see you again." Sasuke bowed, "Yes it's been far too long since father needed you for the company."

"Is that bitterness I detect, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he kept his eyes plastered on the television.

"Not in the slightest, Itachi."

"I see." Itachi answered as he turned his gaze to his younger brother, "Who's that from?" He asked as he gestured towards the bento in Sasuke's hand, "Has Sasuke got an admirer?" He teased.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke snapped as he sat on the leather couch opposite of his older brother.

The two sat in silence for a while as Itachi flicked through the channels on the television before settling on Friends which made Sasuke twitch his brow - he didn't really like television at all, especially the bad attempts at comedy that seemed to be on the television more often than not nowadays, in Sasuke's opinion anyway.

"This entertains you?" Sasuke asked, unimpressed.

"What do _you _want to watch then, Sasuke?"

"Television doesn't entertain me." Sasuke replied as he sloppily removed himself from the couch and went to the kitchen, where he saw a pink tuft of hair standing near the stove, looking at a cookbook. Sakura seemed a lot more nervous than usual, it was probably because Itachi was here, why else would she get a cookbook out?

As if it was a sixth sense, as soon as Sasuke entered the kitchen, Sakura whipped her head around to see her annoyed-looking husband standing a good distance behind her.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!" She greeted with a smile on her face, "You didn't tell me Itachi was going to be joining us…"

"I only found out recently." Sasuke admitted.

"Oh. Well that's fine, cooking for one extra person is no problem."

Sasuke stared at her nonchalantly and then brought his attention to the food, trying to see what she was cooking. Although, because of the scent of chicken, Sasuke knew _what _she was cooking, he wanted to see if he would like it. After all, Sasuke's eating habits were very hard to please, however Sakura managed to fit the criteria for a good cook.

"We're having seasoned chicken, salad and I've made some homemade fries." Sakura told Sasuke as she noticed his lingering eyes, "Of course, I've specially cut some tomatoes for you. Would Itachi like some?"

"Itachi will eat whatever you give him; he's never been a fussy eater."

"Dinner will be ready soon, but Sasuke I think you should rest. Recently, you haven't been getting enough sleep." Sakura warned.

"Hn."

Without saying another word, Sasuke left the kitchen and trailed himself upstairs. Sakura's advice seemed quite inviting, honestly. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time that he had a relaxing nap after work; also it would give him an excuse to avoid Itachi at least. As soon as Sasuke reached his bedroom, he dumped himself on the bed, and in a few seconds after closing his eyes, his tiredness consumed him.

.

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes as glanced around the room. Admittedly, his body felt quite rested. Sasuke glanced to the side and checked his clock on the bedside table.

The clock read 23:04.

_What!?_

Quickly, Sasuke tossed his gaze to the other side of the bed to see a sleeping Sakura beside him, quietly breathing in and out. Not waiting another second to stay put, Sasuke bolted out of bed and hurried downstairs to see Itachi lying down on the couch reading a book.

"I see you've finally woken up." Itachi said nonchalantly while keeping his eyes fixated on his book.

Sasuke didn't bother replying as he walked into the kitchen to find his dinner that Sakura should have cooked for him, however as he scanned the countertops and looked in the fridge, there was no sign of an extra dinner anywhere.

"Oh yes, Sasuke, as soon as Sakura went up to bed, I may have eaten your leftovers? You don't mind, do you?" Itachi called from the living room, clear amusement could be heard in his voice.

"Then what am I going to eat?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth as he stormed back into the living room, shooting his older brother the infamous Uchiha Glare.

"Sasuke, you should know by now that that glare you always do doesn't affect me in the slightest, after all I invented it." Itachi sighed, "You have that bento, don't you? It would be a shame to see it go to waste." Itachi said, with the same smug smirk on his face as his eyes were still fixed on the book in front of him.

What was so good about that book anyway?

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to eat that?"

"Well as they say, 'you snooze, you lose'. Literally."

Scowling, Sasuke stormed back into the kitchen, trying to escape his brothers dry sense of humor, Sasuke didn't find it amusing in the slightest. He really wasn't a morning person, or a nice person, at all. Stubbornly, the annoyed male trudged over to the fridge where he placed the bento Naruto made him and pulled it out; with a look of disgust on his face, Sasuke slowly opened the bento. As soon as the lid was removed from the box, Sasuke had to admit that it wasn't the best bento he had received, but nonetheless it was the only thing Sasuke had to eat.

Sasuke walked back into the living room and slumped on a couch that he made sure it wasn't the one that was being occupied by his irritating older brother. After a while, Itachi looked over at his younger brother.

"Who gave you that bento?" Itachi asked.

"A student." Sasuke answered vaguely.

"Obviously." Itachi drawled, "What's their name?"

"Uzumaki," Sasuke answered as he kept his gaze fixated on the television, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Assuming that his name is Naruto, I am presuming that he is a male?"

"If you're assuming from his name, _he_, is a fishcake."

Itachi stared at his younger brother for a bit as Sasuke kept his eyes transfixed on the television, and the stubborn gaze made Itachi think that Sasuke wasn't oblivious to his staring. With a sigh, Itachi looked away from his seemingly-annoyed younger brother and turned his attention back to his book. He had annoyed his younger brother enough today; Itachi gave a small smile as he remembered a seven-year-old Sasuke trying to keep up with Itachi around the Uchiha Manor and trying to impress his older brother.

However, Itachi made sure to keep the name 'Uzumaki Naruto' registered in his mind. He had a feeling that it wasn't the last time that he would hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I didn't know how to end it... Itachi can somehow predict the future... I don't know...<strong>

**Yeah, Sasuke and Itachi's brotherly bond has taken a dent in this fanfiction. I got a review telling me that they don't want it to be an 'Itachi-loved-Sasuke-all-along' situation, and I don't want to make it one of those either. Don't worry; it's not going to be one of those. I shall handle that bridge when we cross it—which we shall. So don't let it put you off the story.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! But it's out. About the plot I was talking about... It was very vague in this chapter. I'm sorry! I'm trying to build it up... And I don't want to squish everything into a single chapter... *looks back on my older chapters and cringes*.**

**As always:**

**-Criticism is always welcome, just please don't be a dick about it.**

**-If you are going to leave flames, please do it on your account instead of being a guest reviewer.**

**-Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
